Where Do I Belong?
by Anan-sama
Summary: What if Ami had found Luna? Usagi becomes best friends with Ami, and finds out her secret. Then the other senshi come along, all friends with Usagi, but Usagi is still left out... Where is the happily ever after for Usagi this time? UsagixMamoru
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**_  
The characters in the following story do not belong to me, they belong to Ms. Naoko (I never remember how to spell her name) and they are just being in my story for the fun and entertainment of my mind._

_**Updated: 05-09-2009  
**__Thanks to Linwe () who corrected my mistake on the japenese word for sorry!_

**Prologue**

Minuzo Ami was running late to school for the first time in her life. _I can't believe that Mom had to leave so early this morning and didn't tell me that she wouldn't be able to give me a ride to school!_ As she near the corner of the street before the school, she could hear the sounds of an animal in pain, so deep and horrible that she could not continue onward to school. Instead, she turned towards the sound only to see three pre-teenage boys using sticks and their feet to kick and poke at a black kitten with a bandaid on it's forehead.

**"Hey you three leave that cat alone!"** She yelled at them as she neared the area they were abusing the helpless kitten.

_Oh no! We are going to get into so much trouble! _The collective thought of the boys was obvious as the sticks dropped and they ran away.

**"You poor kitten! Are you hurt?"** Ami asked as she bent to pick up the kitten. **"Oh, I bet that bandaid hurts real bad..."** She said as she gently took the bandaid off. The cat looked at her intently, the bell could be heard all around Ami. **"Oh no! I'm late!!"** She said as she dropped the cat and ran to the school.

_There is something about that girl._ The black cat thought to itself as it walked back to the wall where it had originally been laying. As the cat laid there, thousands upon thousands of images bombarded the onyx cat. _The girl looks exactly like Sailor Mercury! But I have no knowledge of where the Heiress Princess is... Oh goddess, the Queen will never forgive me if I don't find her daughter and ensure her safety. The first thing, however, that I must do, is ensure that Sailor Mercury knows of her heritage and the sacred duty of finding and protecting the Heiress Princess._

* * *

Meanwhile

A very bluenette and nervous freshman girl enters her classroom with a tepid look towards her new teacher. **"Sumimasen Hurano-sensei. I did not have a ride to school and did not know the way by myself. I accept any detention that my tardiness brings."** She whispered as her head bowed to the ground with shame.

**"Forgiven, Mizuno-san. Please let's find you a seat for you."** Ms. Hurano replied as she looked at her seating chart. **"There is a seat by Tsukino-san that is available, perhaps after today you can be a positive influence on her."** She pointed to a seat by a girl with massive blonde hair in a most unusual style and a far-away look to her cerulean blue eyes as she gazed out the window as though there was no care in the world for her.

**"Arigato, Hurano-sensei."** Ami replied.

Ami neared the seat that Hurano-sensei pointed to, as the girl turned towards her with a brilliant smile. **"Welcome, Mizuno-san! I am Tsukino Usagi."** The girl said with a sweet, gentle and genuinely honest voice. Ami stared at her in amazement.

_How can this girl be so nice and kind to me, when so many have shunned me for my hair, my intelligence and my shyness? She welcomes me with such warmth. It cannot be real._ Ami smiled shyly as she took her seat and got out her notebook to begin taking notes on the lesson that Hurano-sensei was giving. The girl turned back to the window and stared out into the brilliance of the trees begetting budding flowers, young children playing on the playground and she continued to think of the man that haunted her dreams nightly. Ami watched the girl out of the corner of her eye, wondering how the girl was even keeping up with the class with no notes and no indication of hearing a word that Hurano-senshi was teaching.

As the bell rang for the lunch break, Usagi turned to Ami. **"If you would like, Mizuno-san, I would be very happy to share my lunch with you. I noticed you did not have a lunch bag with you."** She said to explain why she extended the offer of food to the bluenette girl. Ami, looking down at her bag, realized that in her rush, she indeed had forgotten her lunch.

**"Thank you Tsukino-san. I would gladly accept your offer of lunch."** Ami replied in a very timid voice.

Usagi lead her new friend to the tree where her friends Umino and Molly sat waiting for her. **"Are you okay sitting with my friends or would you like to gradually become friends with them?"** Usagi asked in concern for her new friend's delicate constitution.

Ami smiled at the concern lacing the blonde girl's voice. **"Can we just talk to begin with, please, Tsukino-san?"**

Smiling widely, Usagi waved to her friends and headed to an unpopulated area to sit down. **"Of course! But only if you will please, Ami-chan, call me Usagi-chan!"** She said with a gesture towards the ground next to her.

And so the day went on, Usagi helping Ami adjust to the new school, and Ami slowly coming out of her self-imposed shell to the light of Usagi's personality.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, so there is the first chapter for Where Do I Belong? Tell me what you think. All reviews are important. Thanks for reading this, check out my profile and see if you like my other story!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Sailor Mercury

**Author's Notes  
**_Again the characters are just doing this for my entertainment and do not belong to me. Also, the senshi in this story do not need their transformation pens to transform, they are naturally able to transform when it is called for._

* * *

**Chapter One: Sailor Mercury**

Ami walked home from her first day of school as the day's events ran through her head. _It is amazing,_ she mused, _and so strange how Usagi-chan so readily accepted me._ Ami was so wrapped up in her thoughts of Usagi-chan that she never noticed the onyx colored cat creeping slowly behind her. _I wonder of she is always like that, so ready to be friends with everyone. She really needs to be careful, she is so innocent that someone could just really hurt her._ Ami could see someone just tearing up Usagi-chan as she tried to befriend them. Just the thought of it had Ami homicidal towards the imaginary person. The protective streak she felt towards Usagi-chan was so strange to her, yet felt so familiar at the same time.

As Ami neared her apartment building that her mom and she lived in, she stopped and looked up to the balcony where they lived. I should probably head to the Crown Arcade. _I did promise Usagi-chan that I would help her with the homework that Hurano-sensei assigned._ Suddenly, the cat bounced onto Ami's shoulder. **"Sailor Mercury, you must remember your past! WE MUST FIND THE PRINCESS AND PROTECT HER!"** The cat practically screamed into Ami's ear.

Ami jumped and turned her head to the cat. **"I must be dreaming, no cat talks!"** She said out loud.

**"Sailor Mercury... You must remember your history, you must remember your past."** The cat chanted and suddenly thousands of images of a blurred princess, of other guardians, and times of friendship, pleasure and of pain assaulted her mind.

**"Oh GODDESS! Lady Luna! Where is the Heiress Princess?"** The sailor suited senshi Mercury, now stood where the meek girl Ami Mizuno once stood.

**"That is our mission now, Mercury. The Queen sent us here, but she did not send me with the Princess. The Princess is all alone and with no one to protect her."** Luna, the onyx cat, replied.

**"Oh Goddess! We will find her Lady Luna. But first, I must get to the Crown Arcade. Usagi-chan, the girl from my school told me that she would meet me there today if I was willing to help her with the homework."** Ami replied, as her transformation slowly faded away.

**"I remember everything, Lady Luna, but I have obligations in my current form as much as I have as a senshi. We will find the Princess, but in the meantime, can you please tell me what has been going on since the fall of myself and of the palace?"** Ami asked as she started towards the arcade.

**"After Prince Endymion jumped in the way of the blast meant for his princess, Princess Serenity was overwhelmed with grief. All of her guardians were gone, destroyed by the enemy, even you had fallen to the image of your soul mate. The princess grabbed the sword strapped to her love's waist and plunged into her stomach aiming for her heart. Her Majesty and I cried out for her, running as fast as we could to get to her... But it was too late. By the time we reached her, the blood pooled around her and the Queen fell into it. I remember the Queen's eyes as she looked around the palace, to all the fallen guardians, and finally to her child and her child's love. I watched as the sorrow that filled them became an empty void. 'What do you want to do?' I asked the Queen as she called forth her scepter. 'I want you to go into the future, with the Princess, the Prince of Earth, and all the guardians and all the Generals of Earth and start anew. My crystal can start it over, but there will be no memories of this time as long as the peace lasts.' She replied as the Moon Crystal started to glow. I tried to speak to the Queen, and that is the last that I remember of it until you saved me."** Luna explained into Ami's ear as they walked the streets towards the arcade.

As the words were spoken, Ami could see the image of her love standing in front of her, the sword glistening with the blood that dripped down the blade to the ground of the moon. She saw the heartache in his eyes as he raised the sword to the sky and arched the weapon towards her and her scream pierced the air around them. She shuddered after the images left her in a confused and saddened state.

**"Why did it happen though, Lady Luna?"** Ami whispered under her breath, so the people around them would not think she was insane to be talking to herself out loud.

**"An admirer of the Princess took exception that she would not choose him over her love. He wanted the Princess and when she refused him, his only goal became the destruction of everything and everyone that she held dear and those that they held dear."** Luna replied.

Ami sighed in sadness at the thought of the pain the Princess must be in, and she vowed to herself that she would find the Princess as soon as she could. Ami could see the Crown Arcade's sign just ahead. **"Luna, let me help Usagi-chan, and then I will meet with you again as soon as I am finished. I give you my solemn word as a Sailor Senshi."** Ami said with all seriousness.

**"Of course, Mercury, but please hurry. We must find the Princess as soon as possible."** Luna replied as she jumped down from Ami's shoulder and turned away. **"I will meet you at your home."** Luna stated as she started walking back the way they had come from.

Ami sighed and straightened her shoulders. _I will make it through this and I WILL find the Princess._ She thought to herself as she entered the door to the arcade. Usagi's blonde hair stood out in the crowded arcade, Ami smiled and headed towards the bar stool next to her.

**"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan!"** Ami said as she sat down and took out the math book for the homework due.

**"Konnichiwa Ami-chan."** Usagi replied, a slight tremor in her voice.

**"What's wrong, Usagi-chan? Did something happen?"** Ami asked, concerned for her new friend.

**"Oh, nothing Odango Atama can't handle!"** A musculine voice from the side said.

Ami turned to the voice, as a soft cry escaped from Usagi, to find a university student, a very handsome university student, with his dark raven hair and sea blue eyes, but a very rude one. His green jacket was hideous, but it was well worn. Ami looked at him in shock. Why was he being so mean to Usagi-chan?

**"Who are you to be calling Usagi-chan, Odango Atama?"** Ami demanded from him.

**"I am the poor boy that she always manages to run into and spills my coffee in the morning."** He readily replied.

**"Ami-chan, just please forget him, I really need help on this."** Usagi said so softly for a moment Ami thought she had hear something but wasn't sure.

**"Of course, Usagi-chan. Let's go over to a booth though, so you don't have to deal with any unpleasant asses."** Ami said back as she touched Usagi's shoulder and motioned to a booth on the other side of the arcade.

**"See what you did Mamoru-kun?"** Motoki said, as he whipped up a new chocolate shake for his favorite and close customer and friend, Usagi.

**"What it isn't like she is learning anything anyways..."** the university student, Mamoru, mumbled.

*Flashback*

Usagi entered the arcade, a bounce to her step. _Ami will be a great friend, and she will blossom very nicely at school once she gets use to everyone._ She thought to herself as she headed towards the counter, not paying any attention to the people around her. Mamoru was getting up from his seat when Usagi walked right into him.

**"What is your problem, Odango Atama? Don't you know how to walk on your own feet?"** He asked as he winced in pain for his poor foot.

**"Shut up, you baka! At least I don't wear the same ugly green jacket everyday!"** She replied, getting heated that this ass would be so mean to her.

**"Well, it's not my fault you didn't learn anything from your parents or gym teachers about how to walk."** He stated. _Ouch, I really shouldn't have said that. She doesn't deserve it. He thought to him._

Usagi looked up at him, the tears starting to well up at the side of her eyes. **"How... how... how could you say something like that? You are such a baka! I wish you to the pits of Dante's Inferno!"** She yelled at him as she walked over to her seat.

**"Wow! You did learn something in school... Maybe your head isn't as empty as it first appears."** Mamoru said as he walked to the bathroom.

**"Hey, Usagi-chan, don't let Mamoru-kun get to you."** Motoki said as he placed a chocolate milkshake in front of her. Usagi just stared at it in wonder, the tears falling freely down her face. _Maybe I should just go home, I don't know if I can take anymore from that baka._ She thought. _No, I promised Ami-chan that I would be here for her to meet me for help on that assignment Hurano-senshi assigned._

*End of Flashback*

* * *

_Okay, so there you go for now, I like doing smaller chapters so you aren't at the computer for hours on end trying to finish just one chapter. So review please! Soon, maybe, there might be a youma, or even better, maybe Zoisite will appear! Muh Ha Ha Ha!_


	3. Chapter 2: Homework Help

**Author's Notes**  
_Thank you everyone that is reading my story, I really appreciate the response I am getting to this idea. Remember, characters do not belong to me. Now responds to reviews..._

_bladzesword: Think of the anime, Sailor Moon was revealed in the first episode. I don't think it's too soon, I just did it so that there is memories of the past, but a blurry picture of the Princess. But thank you for your input, I appreciate it._

_Anony: Thanks for your input, I will definitely try it out for the next couple chapters._

_Luna345: Thanks for enjoying it. I am definitely enjoying writing it. Again, thanks for the correct spelling on Cooan._

_Bakagirl123: Here you go!_

_Oh...One more thing, the Negaverse was never there, instead we are dealing with the Black Moon Family. They are looking for the Princess... Muh Ha Ha!!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Homework Help**

Ami and Usagi walked over to the empty booth. "Arigato, Ami-chan. I don't think I could take anymore from that baka! He is always making me feel so stupid."

Ami smiled. "It's no problem, Usagi-chan. You are smart, and you are a good friend. Don't let him bring you down."

Usagi smiled back at Ami, her tears dried as they sat down and took out their notebooks and textbooks and started working on the math assignment that Hurano-sensei had assigned. Motoki sauntered up to their booth, two milkshakes on a tray.

"Here you go ladies. I'm Furuhata, Motoki. I must apologize about my friend, he is very anti-social." Motoki said, feeling as though he must apologize for Mamoru with the murderous intent seen in bluenette's eyes when she looked over at Mamoru. After he placed down the milkshakes, he wiped his hand on his apron and extend his hand to the bluenette. "Who might you be?"

"Oh, forgive me Motoki-kun, I forgot to introduce you to my new friend. Furuhata, Motoki, this is Mizuno, Ami." Usagi said as she reached for her chocolate milkshake.

Ami extended her hand to Motoki, his hand grasped hers firmly and shook. Letting go of her hand, Motoki smiled. "Well, ladies, now I must go back to my anti-social friend, and give him the worst tongue lashing he has ever received." He said with a little bit of a chuckle.

Ami smiled at him her gratitude, "Tell him that Usagi-chan is one of the most sweetest girls he'll ever meet, and if he's going to ever find someone to be with that he better start acting nicer." She replied. "Usagi-chan made me feel at peace at school, and I don't want her to be hurt by someone so vicious."

Motoki nodded his head in agreement, as Usagi bent her head to the table, a wide blush spreading across her face. "Now, stop it you two! That baka and me will never get along." Usagi said with the most authoritative voice she could muster.

Motoki just shook his head and walked away, about a foot away he turned back to their booth. "Let me know if you need anything else okay?" He said, and both girls looked up from their textbooks to nod their heads at him. "Of course." They chorused.

Motoki headed back to the counter to see that Mamoru was backing up his stuff. "Now, hold on a second Mamoru-kun. You need to lay off on Usagi-chan. She never did anything to you." He said as he grabbed Mamoru's arm.

"You don't know that for certain, Motoki-kun." Mamoru replied, looking up at Motoki. "You don't know that..."

***Flashback***

_Mamoru was on the last part of his morning jog, slowing down to reach the coffee shop where they make the best coffee in all of Tokyo. He was adjusting his headphones when out of nowhere, something hard hit him, not slowly, not even lightly but hard and fast._

_The next thing he remember was looking up at a cloud of blonde and blue. The bluest eyes he had ever seen. A mass of blonde hair that looked like silk and satin and everything soft and sweet. Her lips were pink and lucious. Those lips were moving a mile a minute. That's when he realized that she was talking to him._

_...so sorry, running late. Hurano-sensei will kill me! Please gomen! The words blurring together as she rushed to say them._

_Well, what can I expect of an Odango Atama? He said as he looked more closely at her hair._

_What? You must be joking. I apologize to you and you make fun of me? Ohhhh... A hand came out of nowhere and slapped him upside his head. I wish you could feel the pain that you put onto someone else with your hateful words. The words were threw at him as she ran onwards towards her school._

***End of Flashback***

Ami and Usagi tried to ignore the words that were being heatedly exchanged between Motoki and Mamoru. Occasionally, they could hear "Usagi-chan" and "hit me" and "Odango Atama" when Mamoru finally stood up from his stool and walked out the door. Usagi cringed when the door slammed shut behind him. "Forget about him, Usagi-chan! Let's work on the next problem now." Ami said as she tried to get Usagi focused on the assignment again.

For the next several hours, Ami helped Usagi with the assignment, they were so completely wrapped up in the assignment that neither girl noticed the brunette with a orange bow in her hair enter the arcade and go to the back of the video game area.

Once the brunette was there she looked around to make sure that no one was looking at her. She called forth magic and with that magic, a black swirling mist appeared, and in the center of the mist was a black crystal. She smiled an evil smile and entered the crystal into the nearest video game that was popular with the kids coming in. The crystal entered the video game without any trouble and Cooan smiled. She exited the way she came and no one was the wiser. _This way we can gather energy to find 'the princess' for the Prince and he will finally be happy._ She thought to herself as she left.

As the arcade was closing, Ami and Usagi finally finished the assignment that had been assigned as well as Ami explain the next chapters to Usagi, in a way that she understood.

"Thank you so much, Ami-chan! I really appreciate all the work that you did to help me today!" Usagi said with all the joy she felt at finally understanding the work that Hurano-sensei always assigned.

"It was no problem, Usa-chan!" Ami said.

"Hey! I like that... Where did you come up with that?" Usagi replied, excited at the idea of a new nickname.

"I don't know, it just seemed right and I liked it." Ami said with a shrug.

"How sweet..." an mechanical voice replied from the side.

Both girls turned to see a yellow youma with bright red hair and a purple gem with a black upside down cresent moon in it looking at them. Motoki came out of the storage room at the sound of the voice, and when he seen the youma he fainted dead away on the floor behind the counter. Neither girl noticed him as the youma decided to attack them.

"Run, Usa-chan! Run!" Ami yelled as she transformed, not even thinking of the ramifications of transforming in front of Usagi. _I can't let anything happen to her. She is too innocent and full of life to get hurt and not be able to share that gift of life with others._ Ami thought to herself as she started attacking the youma.

Sailor Mercury moved smooth, fast and swiftly, landing punch after punch, kick after kick to the youma. The youma's sharp fingers scrapped and scratched against Sailor Mercury's face and arms.

"Mercury Aqua Mist." She yelled out, as a deep mist settles around the arcade. Her micro computer comes out and she finds the youma in the mist. _In it's left knee is it's weak point,_ she thought to herself.

"Mercury Aquatic Sword." A sword made of icicle and snow appears in her hands, and she moves quietly, softly, and swiftly towards the youma as the mist slowly starts to fade. Quickly she attacks, hitting the youma in the arms with the sword and then quickly the sword flew threw the legs and hit the left knee.

A screech rang throughout the arcade, as the youma drifted into a pile of dust on the floor. The gem from it's forehead falling lastly and landing on top. Usagi gasped._ Ami, little Ami had defeated a great monster,_ was all she could think,_ I am completely flabbergasted._

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun... That's it for now... Sorry about the fight scene, truth be told I'm not really good describing them. Anyways, reviews are great, and I'll start writing the next chapter tonight..._


	4. Chapter 3: The Revelation

**Author's Notes**

_Okay, so I am really pleased with all the responses I am getting for this story. It really makes me feel good as an author, so thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story, as well as those that have been silent readers. There was a question about Sailor Mercury's upgrade on her power and I wanted to take a little time to explain her powers, as well as the scouts to come._

_The scouts automatically transform, they have no need for the transformation pens, it is a natural form to them. When they remember, they get everything that they use to be, all their powers and suits they had at the time of the fall. The scouts in this story, all have swords that match their powers, hence the snow and icicle sword of Mercury's. They remember all of their past, including their loves, but when it comes to the Princess, all they have is a blurry image of long silver hair, a slim body and the crescent moon on her forehead which marks her as royalty. The rest of her is blurred and this concerns both the guardians and Lady Luna._

_Okay, so now you have a little more information to sustain you on this story. Oh, disclaimer again, characters belong to Ms. Naoko, and are only here for my entertainment and yours. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Revelation**

Sailor Mercury stood in the center of the arcade, her suit was beautiful to behold. With blues accenting the belt and the translucent blue shoulders, and the long ribbons flowing down from her waist. Usagi stared at her for a few minutes taking in this wonderful sight in front of her. _Who knew that Ami, anyone could look so beautiful in something so simple. _However, before Usagi could come out from hiding behind the booth, the brunette appear in the middle of the air.

"There you are, Mercury... Have you seen your precious Princess? Our prince is in much anticipation to see her." Cooan croaked out as she floated around Mercury.

"You don't have to worry about your prince for much longer, I am sure that he will be dealt with accordingly." Mercury replied, as she started to call forth her snow mist.

"I'll catch you later." Cooan replied as she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Mercury's suit slowly dissipated and Ami stood in her place. Ami walked quickly around the arcade to check for any anomalies when she came to the booth, she found Usagi crowded under the table. _Oh no! No one is suppose to see when we transform. What am I going to do. _She thought to herself as she reached out her hand to Usagi.

"Come on, let's find Motoki-kun, and then I'll explain as best as I can on the way home, okay, Usa-chan?" Ami stated, now worried about the ramifications of Usagi knowing her other identity.

"Of course, Ami-chan. Let's find Motoki-kun." She replied, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Usagi walked around the rest of the booths and Ami went to the counter area to go check the back room when she stumbled across him. "Usa-chan! I found him!" _I hope he didn't see me transform._ She thought to herself, worried that she would never find the Princess because everyone would be in danger because they knew her secret and she would have to be devoted full time to protecting them.

Motoki was laying flat on his face, a dishrag laid next to his right hand. Usagi hurried over to the counter as Ami bent down to check Motoki's pulse. "He's got a steady pulse... We should get him somewhere comfortable. Do you know where the break room is?" She asked Usagi.

Usagi nodded, and helped Ami pick Motoki up. Between the two girl's arms, he laid limp as they held him up and walked, more like dragged him into the break room. Ami grabbed a cloth and went to the sink to soak the cloth into cold water. Walking back to where Usagi was tending Motoki, and laid the cloth on his forehead.

After a while, Motoki started to come to. "Where... where is the youma?" He stuttered, jumping up as he woke up.

"Relax, Motoki-kun. A senshi came and destroyed the youma. She told us to hide, and she was incredible. You should have seen her punches and kicks, Motoki-kun! It was so fast, and then she called this wicked sword and it just became dust!!" Usagi exclaimed. "You should have seen it!"

"Really, a senshi? One senshi defeated that youma? It was huge though!" He responded.

"Oh, yes! It was wonderful to watch, wasn't it Ami-chan?" Usagi encouraged.

"Oh yes." Ami echoed.

Looking over at the clock, Motoki proclaimed. "Oh my, you girls better head home before it gets too late."

"Only if you are sure you are okay." Ami quipped.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just get home okay, so I can see both of you tomorrow." He finished.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Motoki-kun." Usagi declared, as she gave him a hug good-bye and went to the booth to grab her book bag.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Motoki-kun." Ami echoed, as she too went and grabbed her book bag.

Motoki walked them to the door, letting them out before he turned around and gave a good look to his arcade. "Oh no, I'll be cleaning this all night long." He moaned to himself, as he started to pick up.

***Meanwhile***

Usagi walked alongside Ami, quietly for the longest time. Finally, Ami spoke up. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell him that a senshi came and told us both to hide?"

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can you explain now, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked. "What happened back there?"

"A youma appeared, and you were in danger. I knew that I could fight it, that I've fought things like it before, and I so I did." Ami answered.

"How did you do it though?"

"I called my powers to come to me, and that's how I was able to do it."

"Where did you get the powers though?"

"That's a longer story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Oh, yes! It would be most interesting and then maybe I could help you." Usagi pleaded.

"Hundreds of thousands of years ago, there was an alliance with almost all of the planets, and the head of this alliance was the Moon Kingdom. The Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Selenity, had a beautiful daughter whom she loved very much. So when her daughter turned 6 years of age, she brought her 8 girls, one whom would never age, three of whom were older than the Queen's daughter, one that was younger, and four that were the same age as the daughter. They all swore loyalty to the Queen's daughter, as well as to forever protect her. The older ones left with the younger child to protect the Princess from threats of the outer kingdoms, the one would would never age went back to the portal of which she would watch over the Princess in all times. But the four girls stayed with the Princess and became her guardians."

"Wow..." Usagi exclaimed quietly, picturing everything that Ami was saying.

"The girls had powers of their own, which they trained everyday to improve and strengthen their powers, so that no harm would ever befall their beloved Princess. As the years wore on, the Earth kingdom wanted to join the alliance, and sent their Prince and his Generals to the Moon for a meeting of peace. While he was there, he ran into the Princess in the gardens, falling in love with the beauty almost instantly. The Princess was charmed by him, and swore to meet with him again. That night she confided in her guardians about her curiosity about the Earth Prince, and swore them to secrecy. They help the Prince and the Princess meet all the time, even though delegations were still on going about adding the Earth to the alliance. The Princess knew she was in love with the Prince and refused all other suitors for her hand. One of the suitors became obsessed with her, and since she wanted nothing to do with him, he wanted her miserable. He destroyed the Moon Kingdom and all of those that she held dear, including the Prince. She could not take the guilt and agony of being alone, she killed herself. The Queen saw this and wanted nothing more than for her daughter's happiness, use all of the power that she had to send her daughter and everyone that her daughter loved to another time, in hopes that it would be better. But, she did not send them together. I am one of the Princess's guardians and I must find her before any harm befall her." Ami quietly finished.

They had stopped along the way to sit on a bench, and Usagi stared at her friend. "I am sorry for the loss of your Princess. I truly do wish the best for you in finding her. I won't tell your secret, I promise. But please, don't stop being my friend because of it. Maybe, you can draw a picture of her, describe her, anything I'll work with you because it sounds like you need her to make everything better." Usagi replied, her head tilted downward.

Ami smiled. "I would never stop being your friend, if I could help it, Usa-chan. But don't worry about the Princess I am sure that I will find her. Arigato, for understanding and not pushing me."

They stood up and continued walking, they came to the intersection of which they had to separate and go their own way. "Be careful, Usa-chan. Please call and let me know you made it home okay?"

"Of course, Ami-chan." Usagi assured her.

Usagi continued home, thinking about everything that Ami had said. When she arrived home, she called the phone number that Ami had given her.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Moshi, Moshi. Is Ami-chan there?"

"Yes, hold on."

"Konnichiwa?"

"Ami-chan, it's Usa-chan. I am home. I hope that I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Of course, Usa-chan. Have a good night."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Usagi grabbed some leftover dinner and showed her mom her homework. "My friend was helping me with my work, Mama. Sumimasen for being so late."

Her mother was surprised at how well the homework was done. "Very well done, Usagi. Make sure you eat and get to bed soon."

Usagi finished eating, took her shower, and put on her fluffy bunny pajamas. Climbing into the bed, she started think about the dreams of the dark hair man who was asking her to be safe and that he would find her soon. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay, so this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. Next chapter will be Lady Luna and Ami's talk. As well as another day of school. I'm going to put a poll up for the next three days, in my profile. I want your opinion on what should happen next. Thanks for everything and I hope that you enjoy this installment of Where Do I Belong?_


	5. Chapter 4: Where Have You Been?

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you again to everyone that has review and voted for this story. So the finally tally is in for the poll. Here are your result._

_**3 votes - Zoisite makes an appearance, looking for his Prince.**_

_**13 votes - Usagi invites Ami to the temple.**_

_**2 votes - Cooan challenges Mercury at the park.**_

_**1 vote - Another youma attack.**_

_**That's right, I believe, I'm doing it from memory right now, my internet is going haywire.**_

_Myself, well, I couldn't choose between Zoisite and the temple, so that's what I have wrote. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I love writing these stories, please tell me what you think my proficiency with this story is. Do you think it sounds something like a teenager would write or does it sound more refined, like a classic novel. So here we go._

_Also, for those that were kinda rude by saying that it wasn't my story for wanting my readers opinions, well I am sorry that you feel that way, but to me there is more to a story than just what is in my head. A story is the reviews as well as the opinions of those that read the story. It may hurt me that you don't like it, but I appreciate your opinion and would like it if you would keep an open mind towards my story because I'm not you and I will do things differently than you would or that you would like._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Where Have You Been?**

Ami walked the rest of way to her mom's apartment by herself, pondering over what Usagi had said and done to protect her identity. _She is so unique. I don't think anything really surprises her, I mean that she takes things in strides, she seems so regal in the way she accepts things so readily._

She could hear pans being used as she neared the apartment. _Mom must have gotten off early and came home, I sure hope Lady Luna stayed hidden. Mom hates cats._ She worried as she entered the door to the apartment.

"Hi mom! I'm home... Sorry that I was late, one of my new friends invited me to the arcade for a study session." Ami called to her mom as she headed to her room to drop her backpack off. She could see Lady Luna by the window. Ami nodded at her, making a motion to her that she would be back soon.

"The arcade?" Her mother questioned as Ami walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, momma, the arcade." Ami replied, knowing that her mom was going to throw a fit.

"There is nothing worthy of knowledge at the arcade, young lady, you know that you'll never get into a good university if you don't show great test results and scores in school. I'll never understand why you wanted to change schools anyways, you were at such a prestigious school..." Her mother began, Ami nodded at her, not really wanting to go into the problems with her previous school.

"Mom, I told you, I don't want to talk about it. I'm just going to eat in my room tonight, okay?" Ami proclaimed as she grabbed her plate and headed to her room. As she walked down the hallway to her room, she looked at the many diplomas and degrees lining the walls and sighed. She had so many mixed feelings about them. She always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a doctor, but she hated all the lost time with her mom. There was such a gap between them now, especially now since Ami could recall the entire past, she felt even more distant from her mom then ever before.

Her mom stared after her, not knowing what to say to her daughter any more. _It's like she's become a different person lately._ Her mom thought with a sigh as she took her plate into the front room.

Luna jumped down from the window sill and onto Ami's bed as Ami closed the door to her room. "How did it go, Mercury?" She asked with concern at the dark shadows in Mercury's aquatic blue eyes.

"We were attacked by the 'Prince's' youma and one of his servants came to the scene but left quickly." Ami replied, not wanting to transform.

"That's not good, that means he knows that she is here, and he will not stop until she is his this time."

"I know, Lady Luna. I suggest we..."

"Ami!" her mom called from the front room.

"Yes, mom?" Ami opened the door and replied.

"Phone!"

"Okay, coming."

As Ami grabbed the phone from her mom, she looked at the ID... Not knowing it, she answered.

"Konnichiwa?" Ami answered.

"Ami-chan, it's Usa-chan. I am home. I hope that I will see you at school tomorrow." Usagi said, when she heard Ami's voice.

"Of course, Usa-chan. Have a good night." Ami replied, forgetting that she told Usagi to call.

"Bye." Usagi quipped.

"Bye." Ami said.

Ami headed back to her room, where Luna was waiting on the bed. "It was Usa-chan, she was letting me know that she got home okay." Ami stated as she sat down on the bed and started eating, giving herself some time to think about what she really wanted to do to find the Princess.

After finishing her food, she looked at Luna, and asked. "What do you remember about the Princess? How much did you remember from before I found you and how much do you remember after I found you?"

"Why do you ask? I remembered very little of her before you found me, and afterwards, well I remembered the crescent moon on her forehead and her silver hair. Again, why?"

"After you found me, I could remember her slenderness, and how long her hair was, and the crescent moon on her forehead... Maybe, maybe the other guardians don't remember the Princess either. Maybe we'll remember more as we find the rest of the guardians." Ami mused.

They continued talking about the Princess and ideas for recording what they remember of her for most of the night. Ami's head keep drifting towards the pillow until finally she fell asleep on Lady Luna while she was talking.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Across town, a English, long-haired, blonde man was walking around the streets of Tokyo. Wondering around, he looked for any sign of his liege. Calling out telepathically, _"Endymion, Endymion! Where are you, sire?"_ He waited for a reply before going onto the next street and doing the same thing over again.

"Have you heard anything yet?" a silver hair Australian man asked as the blonde man went around the next corner.

"Nothing yet. Do you think that he doesn't remember anything?" the blonde man asked.

"I don't know, maybe subconsciously he does, but consciously, I really don't know." the silver haired man replied as they started walking together.

On the next block they ran into another blonde man, this one with shorter hair, "Anything?" The two men chorused.

"Nothing, I'm sorry General." He said towards the silver haired man.

"It's not your fault." He replied, "We'll just have to keep searching." The three men joined together as they continued onward. Soon, a long-haired brunette joined their group, he shook his head in a negative response before they could even ask him. They sighed collectively and walked towards the house they currently shared. _Hopefully tomorrow there will be a better chance of finding him._ The thought ran through their heads.

**

* * *

**

***The Next Day***

Usagi and Ami went through school as normal as any other day, there was no awkward silences or unneeded questions. At lunch time, though, Ami asked if they could sit with Usagi's friends.

"Oh, yes, they are dying to get to know you." Usagi replied.

"Really? I'm not that interesting." Ami stated as they neared the tree where Umino and Molly sat.

"Oh, but you are." Umino replied. "I've heard that you have an IQ of 300! That is so amazing? How much can you remember? Do you bother to read textbooks, or do you memorize them after reading them once?" The questions came pouring out of him.

"UMINO-KUN! STOP IT! POOR MIZUNO-SAN HAS BARELY SAT DOWN! I WON'T KISS YOU FOR A WEEK IF YOU DON'T STOP IT." Molly stated, although it kinda sounded like yelling.

Ami smiled nervously. "I remember a lot of things, but sometimes I have to reread or look something over again. Mostly, I dabble in the micro computers, I'm trying to make a super micro computer that doctors can carry everywhere and have all patients information on it, without requiring a wireless internet receiver." She said as she started getting into the details about it.

Most of the lunch break was spent between Umino asking questions of Ami and her many complex responses. Usagi and Molly watched the conversation in amusement, Ami seemed completely relax and Umino was getting all the information that he loved to have for gossip, so both girls were just happy to watch their friend and one's boyfriend become good friends.

The rest of the day, Usagi sat by Ami and asked for help when she needed it. Hurano-sensei was completely surprised by the homework that Usagi had turned in, and even more surprised that Usagi was actually doing schoolwork during school.

_I want Ami to like me, and not be ashamed that I am such a bad student. I want her to be proud to proclaim me as her friend._ Usagi thought to herself, as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Ami-chan, where do you want to meet up today?" Usagi asked, wanting to get to know the real Ami. "I was just thinking since I chose yesterday, maybe you would like to pick where we could go."

"Really?" Ami smiled widely. "Are you sure? It's okay if you want to go back to the arcade today."

"No, where would you like to go?" Usagi insisted.

"How about the library for a little bit, I need to get some books, but otherwise we could go wherever you would like to." Ami replied.

"I know! How about we go to the temple? I've got a friend there that sells good luck charms, maybe they'll help you find your Princess." Usagi said, almost whispering the last part so that no one would overhear them.

"That sounds great, Usa-chan! So I'll see you at the library in about an hour then?" Ami asked.

"Yes, Ami-chan! I will be there, Hurano-sensei wanted to talk to me for a little while today anyways." Usagi said, worried that Hurano-sensei was upset with her work.

"Don't worry, Usa-chan, at least it's not detention like yesterday." Ami replied with a pat to Usagi's shoulder.

They separated ways, Usagi to Hurano-sensei, who was very proud of the way Usagi has blossomed with Mizuno-san's help. Ami to the library to find some new books to help with the history of the world since the Fall.

* * *

***At The Library***

Looking through the history books, Ami couldn't find anything about a Princess being found at any time previous to now. _So she must have been born with us in this time, but that means she's about my age then..._ Ami thought to herself as she started going through all the people at the school who would fit the description of the Princess that they had so far. Looking up from the book to think about the girls in her previous school and her new school, Ami stared right into the blue eyes of Zoisite.

"Zoisite?" She whispered. It finally dawned on her, he must have been reborn too.

"Zoisite!" She called out.

He was looking over at the bluenette girl, wondering why she looked so familiar to him. _I know Kunzite said to look here for the Prince, but what harm can happen from talking to a pretty girl._ He thought to himself, when he heard her call his true name.

"Ex-- Excuse me?" He asked, confused on how she could know his true name.

"It is you... Oh goddess! You don't remember me." She said crestfallen, that means he doesn't remember the Fall, but he recognized the name.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked.

"I know you, from a long time ago, but it isn't time for us anymore... I guess, because otherwise you would remember me and what happened." Ami said as she backed away.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi called to her as she came up to Ami. Ami turned to her, and smiled.

"Come on, Usa-chan. I got the books I need already." She said as she held up the big stack in her hands.

They walked away, heading to the librarian while the man stared after them. He was dumbfounded, _Who is she? Why does she look so familiar? She says she knows me from a long time ago, but that has to mean the Silver Alliance because I've never seen her before today. I'll have to ask Kunzite when I get back._ He thought to himself as he watched the girl, Ami, leave with her friend through the front door of the library.

* * *

On the way to the temple, Usagi was curious to who the guy was that Ami was talking to when she came in.

"So, was that your boyfriend or something?" She asked Ami.

Ami blushed. "Or something, he use to be my everything at one time."

"Oh." Usagi gasped.

They walked up the temple stairs, in silence, both thinking about the guy and the words that Ami had said. _I wonder what happened? He seemed so shocked to see her, but he looked confused too. Maybe I could help them get together... I bet that would make Ami-chan so happy._ Usagi thought to herself as she directed Ami to the temple that her friend was in today.

"Usagi-chan, get your head out of the clouds today!" a raven-haired girl in a priestess suit said as Usagi bumped into a pole.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called, after she got up from the floor, rubbing her forehead. "Quit being such a meanie!"

Ami stared at the girl, flash backs of the same girl chasing the Princess, who had the same hairstyle as Usagi, after the Princess had teased her about being mean to Jadeite. _Wait a minute, the Princess has the same hairstyle as Usagi. I better watch her better, she may be the key to finding the Princess. _Ami thought to herself as she checked the aura of the raven-haired girl.

_She knows her powers already, but not anything else it seems, otherwise she would have greeted me. _Ami thought as the raven-haired girl turned towards her.

"Usagi-chan, who's your friend?" Rei asked her best friend. Ever since her mom died, Usagi had been there for her, and the girl's intense aura gave Rei pause about meeting her.

Ami held out her hand. "Konnichiwa, I am Mizuno, Ami."

Rei took her hand, and thousands upon thousands of images ran through her head as well as the silver haired girl with Usagi's hairstyle who laughed openly with her in the memories. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself as her hand fell limply away from Ami's hand.

* * *

_Okay, so this is definitely the longest chapter by far, and another cliff hanger. But I love cliff hangers it gives me so much room to work with when I am writing at home, I can go so many ways from here. Well, hope you enjoy this installment and hope that it was worth the wait._

_- Belle Usako_


	6. Chapter 5: Showdown at Cherry Hill

**Author's Notes**

_I had so much fun writing my latest chapter! This chapter is key to the theme of the story. In so many ways is this important to me, besides it's Showdown time! Also for those that don't know, referencing to chapter 3, there will be no negaverse, no Beryl, this time it's Daemond trying to get back at Endymion for stealing his love. Now onto the newest, latest and greatest chapter of my story. Just kidding it's just another chapter to enjoy, here you go. Disclaimer, the characters do not belong to me, they are just being friendly to me because I know a good story and they know a good author when they see one! Laugh Out Loud!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Showdown at Cherry Hill**

***Flashback* **

_Mars watched as Jadeite and Zoisite practiced their swords play with each other. Jadeite keep glancing over to Mars, smiling boldly as he showed off his skills. **Oh, you think you are so smart Jadeite, let's see how you play with a woman who knows how to handle a sword.** She thought to herself as she called forth the Blue Flame Sword._

"_Oh, Zoisite I think Mercury was wanting your help with the computer system that she is setting up for communication between the Moon and the Earth." Mars called out as she approached them._

_Zoisite looked down at the sword in her hands, smiling, nodded and headed off the field. **About time for him to get his ass beat by a woman, not that he doesn't get it handed to him everytime Mars comes around.** Zoisite thought to himself, laughing loudly, as he walked towards the palace. The Princess walked by Zoisite looking for Red, knowing she was probably with Jadeite, like any other time that Red had free._

_Meanwhile, Mars and Jadeite went head to head against each other. The swords clanked together several times, as Jadeite blocked several of Mars attempts at hitting his body. **Okay, he thinks that he's winning... Now time for the real FIRE power.** She thought as her sword began to light up with flames and she fought harder against him. Sparks flew from their swords and hit Jadeite clothes. He was too involved in the fight to notice how hot he was becoming. From the sidelines, the Princess watched the sword play, a hand over her mouth to hold in the laughter._

"_Oh, Jadeite dear, I do believe that you are hot today!" Mars stated sweetly, as she made contact with his shoulder. His entire outfit caught fire and he jumped up and landing on the ground he started to roll. The Princess's laughter could be heard all around, Mars turned towards her liege and tilted her head._

"_What's so funny? Huh?" She asked._

"_Oh, the fact that you manage to caught Jadeite on fire each and every time you come into contact with him is hilarious to me, Red." The Princess chimed, saying all of it in between fits of laughter. Mars looked at the Princess before taking off after her._

"_Come back here! Serenity! I will catch you!" Mars called out to the Princess as her long silver hair steamed out behind her._

"_You better not catch my hair on fire! I'll have Blue freeze you in ice for a week!" The Princess called back to Mars as she ran fast and hard towards the palace, hoping that one of her guardians or Endymion would be there to protect her against the fierce, hot temper of her guardians, her sister in love and loyalty._

***End of Flashback* **

* * *

Rei's hand fell limply from Ami's handshake as the memories bombarded her. Usagi looked on with concern deep within her eyes. "Rei-chan! Are you alright?" Usagi asked, as she touched the shoulder of her friend.

Rei turned to look at Usagi, her eyes having a deeper look to them then Usagi had ever seen before. "Yes, Serenity, I am fine." Rei said, still thinking that she was in her memories.

Usagi looked at her friend strangely. "Rei-chan, I'm not Serenity. It's Usagi, remember?"

Rei snapped out of it, "Oh, sorry, Usagi-chan, I was just thinking of someone you remind me of, I'm sorry!"

Ami looked sternly at Rei. _How come she remembers the name of the Princess? Maybe that's something that comes with each one of us coming together. Maybe, maybe, she remembers more about the Princess than just her hairstyle. That's the only image that I got from the contact with her._ Ami said, "Oh, you remember someone that looks just like Usa-chan?"

Rei nodded to Ami, saying more with that nod than any words could. Usagi looked at her two friends to see that they knew something, and it had to do with her. "Oh, who was she, Rei-chan? Was she the Princess that Ami-chan is looking for?" She asked sweetly, knowing that she would get the information she wanted by shocking them; which, by the looks on their faces she could see that she had. "What? I seen the look between you two, so Rei-chan must be like you, Ami-chan! I mean, she was quiet so long you must have told her something in your touch right?"

Ami looked at Usagi, the shock clearly shown on her face. _She is too smart for her own good, but she knows how to get a response out of us. How do I explain it to her that now she has to be watched because we think she might be the key to finding the Princess or that she is the Princess?_ Ami thought to herself, as she shook out her shoulders to stand straight.

"Oh, Usa-chan, you know how to get answers, don't you? Hino-san did get some images from me, and I got only one more from her about the Princess. She has your hairstyle, you could be the key to finding her..." _or you could be her._ The unsaid words hung in the air.

Usagi looked shocked. "Wow... Um, I'll leave you two alone to talk, I'm going to go to the arcade okay?" Usagi backed out of the room, quicker than she had ever gone out of the room before.

Rei looked at Ami, "Mercury, don't you think we should follow her?" The worry for her friend evident on her face.

"No, the arcade is safe for now. How much do you remember?" Ami asked.

"I remember the hairstyle, just like you and her mouth. Usagi has both of them, but so could this other girl at my school. She has the same hairstyle but her hair is green." Rei stated as she thought of the girl that was quiet, shy, and petite in her gymnastics class at school. "We'll just have to watch both of them." She continued. Motioning over to a couple of cushions to sit on, Rei watched as Ami sat down before she sat down.

"Okay, so let's get down all the information that we need to find the Princess. I'll have Lady Luna stop here after I get home, okay?" Ami stated as they started comparing memories and images of the Princess, trying to find any other similarities that they could look for in other girls at their schools as well as in Usagi.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Usagi entered the arcade to see the same blonde man from the library sitting at a booth. He was looking at the baka as though he was trying to figure out who he was.

"You know that baka is just mean, right?" She asked him as she neared his table.

"You know him?" the blonde man asked her.

"Know him? Not really, just get annoyed by him really." She stated.

"Oh... Hey, aren't you the girl that was with the bluenette girl at the library?"

"Yeah, she's my friend, Mizuno, Ami. She said she use to know you a long time ago..." Usagi stated kindly, looking for any emotion to show on his face.

He was shocked, the girl did know him, but he couldn't remember her. "I guess she did... I can't really remember her, I was in an accident..." He said, not wanting to give this little blonde girl anymore information than necessary.

Usagi was surprised. "Oh, well, even if you don't remember her, you should know that she is really nice, smart, really smart. She's making this micro computer, whatever that is, that doctors can use without some kind of receiver with all their patients information on it, I guess."

Zoisite smiled, it sounded so familiar to him, he knew that in the past he had helped someone with something very similar to it. "Really, that's awesome. I know a lot about computers." He assured her.

"Oh, that is awesome... Maybe you can help her out sometime." Usagi casually threw out. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Alexander White. I'm from England, here on a scholarship actually." Zoisite replied.

"Tsukino, Usagi. It's nice to meet you." She smiled. A shadow fell onto the time in front of her.

"Hitting on older men, Odango Atama? It's that illegal for you?" A cruel voice asked from behind her.

Turning around, she pointed her finger into Mamoru's chest. "What I do is no concern of yours, you are just jealous that no one will talk to you with any kindness."

"Oh, you wound me so much." He said as he held his hand to his chest as though she put a sword through his heart. "Why are you here, Odango Atama? Did you lose your friend?"

Usagi looked up angrily into his face. "I've told you before! My name is Usagi, not Odango Atama! Call me it one more time and I'll hit you!"

Zoisite stepped in, "Hey man! Lay off the girl okay? She was just helping me out with a problem I was having."

Mamoru looked at Zoisite. He looked familiar to Mamoru, but Mamoru had no memories before the accident that killed his parents and he desperately did not want to think about his time in the orphanage. "Do I know you?" He asked the blonde man.

"No, I don't think you do."

* * *

***Back at the Cherry Hill Temple***

Cooan walked up the steps to the temple, feeling all the energy that was stored within the grounds. _This is perfect, I bet I can get a lot of energy out of this place for the search for the Princess. Although, I really wish Daemond would just choose one of us. The Princess was such a waste back in the past, what use would she be now?_ She shrugged her shoulders as she kept walking towards the first temple doors. Behind her was a short-haired blonde man, watching her every move. _She is bad news. I know it. There is just too much black around her aura._ He had been walking behind her for a good mile when she had turned to the temple.

_I wonder what's in there? What does she need in a good place like this?_ He thought as he watched her enter the first temple. Calling on his powers of wind and light, he transformed into the General that he had once been. Inside of the temple, Rei and Ami jumped up as they felt the dark energy being called upon. Transforming into the senshi, they headed towards the dark energy to see Cooan calling forth a black crystal.

Jadeite entered into the same area as the senshi did. He did a double take, _who are they and why do they look so familiar?_ He thought as he threw heavy winds upon the woman with the dark crystal. _I knew that she was trouble, I'm glad that I followed her, maybe I can stop this from happening._

"That's the one that attacked the arcade yesterday, Mars." Mercury said, as she called her computer out and started getting statistics back about the girl. "She a fire power like you, Mars, if you can get her trapped inside of your fire circle. I could freeze her into oblivion." She stated.

"Hey you! Don't you know that it's bad luck to call upon evil inside a sacred temple?" Mars called out to Cooan, as she stated to call forth her fire snake.

"Mars Snake Fire, encircle!" a red snake flew from her hands, circling around Cooan, she screamed as the wind hit the burning snake and started to burn her clothes and hair. Mars looked towards the man where the wind had come from. _Jadeite?_ She thought as more images came upon her. She didn't even hear Mercury call upon her Mercury Aqua Mirage to freeze the fire, and then use her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody to destroy her. No all she saw was a 13 year old Serenity and Kasei.

* * *

***Flashback* **

_Serenity stood in front of her. The disapproval shown clearly on her face. "Why did you do that, Red, no not even Red right now, Kasei? Why must you chase the chamber boys?"_

_Her head hung low, Kasei looked up at Serenity. "I am sorry, Serenity, I don't know why I do it, I am not interested in them. It is just fun to make them cringe. I promise you, Serenity, from now on, there will never be another boy that catches my attention. You are the most important person in the world to me." She said solemnly._

"_You don't have to do that, Kasei, just behave with more decorum. Mother will send you away if you behave as such in front of her." Serenity said._

"_No, my Princess, I promised you I would never, and I intend to keep my promise." Kasei said as she bowed to her Princess, her sister in love and loyalty._

* * *

***Another Flashback* **

**--4 years later--**

_Jadeite knelt down on one knee before her, his head bowed, as he reached into his coat pocket for a box. **Oh, goddess, please no! I cannot accept him, I promised Serenity.** She thought to herself as she watched him kneel._

_He brought out the box and held it in his hand. Inside of it was a ruby stone, surrounded by the most beautiful jadeite stones. She could feel the tears on the edges of her eyes. "Kasei, I am so in love with you, no matter the many fires my body has suffered, or the many wounds I am bound to get in the future... All I can think about is how I wish to be with you forever? Will you accept me?" Jadeite begged._

_From the shadows Serenity watched as Jadeite knelt in front of her dearest friend and took out the box to propose to her. **I must step in before she ruins her life by not being with the one that makes her truly happy.**__Serenity thought to herself as she stepped out of the shadows. "She would be happy to accept you, Jadeite. Kasei, I release you from your vow, the vow you never had to take. May you be forever happy." Serenity said as she touched the hands of the two lovers together. She smiled, her eyes glossy with unshed tears._

_Kasei turned to her princess, the shock shown on her face. **How, how did she know that we would be here? Why did she release me? I cannot always protect her if I am with him.** The thoughts ran through her head, Serenity could see the debate inside of Red's head. "Red, I want you to be happy, and you will always be there for me when I need you, I know it. Enjoy your love and life with Jadeite." Serenity stated before she walked away._

_Jadeite looked up he eyes of his beloved, seeing the love in her eyes, he stood up and kiss her gently on the lips for the first time. "I love you, Red, Kasei, Mars, all of who you are and what you do, I love everything about you." He stated, as he lowered his head again for another kiss to seal the marriage proposal._

***End of Flashbacks***

* * *

_Okay, so there is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, something interesting to come in the near future if this isn't interesting enough for you. On to the next chapter!_

_-Belle Usako_


	7. Chapter 6: Cooan's Defeat

**Author's Notes**

_Okay, so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Okay, again, the characters belong to Ms. Naoko and not to me, they are just playing out the story that is rolling around in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and now to respond to some of your reviews!_

_**Princesakarlita411:** I thought so too!_

_**SerenityMoonGoddess:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope that you enjoy this chappie as well._

_**Luna345:** Here comes the showdown, with a surprise!_

_**Sernity1806:** I love making updates, so I am glad you love reading them, without you guys reading my story and giving me input, there would be nothing but a story that bounces around in my head._

_**James Birdsong: **I am glad that you approve of the last two chappies. I am moving along very well with the chapters, just you wait and see!_

_**Celeste-Love: **Thank you so much! I am just writing what I always thought should have happened in the anime as well as the mangas, because to me, Usagi is just too innocent to have to fight youmas all the time, as well as be the hime to the senshi._

_**Sailorsaturn1220:** Thank you for asking about who Kasei is. I want to explain this a little bit more, so that everyone will understand. The Hime, the Princess, is the only one that will call the senshi by their true names, only when she is serious with them, other people know their true names, but will not always use them. Most of the time, though, she calls them by nicknames that she came up with for them, and as for each other, the senshi usually just call each other by their planet names. So, here is the names for you to keep up, I will write their planet, their nickname and then their true names. I will only give you the names of the senshi that have already appeared or will soon appear..._

_Mars|Red|Kasei_

_Mercury|Blue|Suisei_

_Jupiter|Storm|Mokusei_

_Okay, so now time for chapter six!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cooan's Defeat**

***Previously***

"_That's the one that attacked the arcade yesterday, Mars." Mercury said, as she called her computer out and started getting statistics back about the girl. "She a fire power like you, Mars, if you can get her trapped inside of your fire circle. I could freeze her into oblivion." She stated._

"_Hey you! Don't you know that it's bad luck to call upon evil inside a sacred temple?" Mars called out to Cooan, as she stated to call forth her fire snake._

"_Mars Snake Fire, encircle!" a red snake flew from her hands, circling around Cooan, she screamed as the wind hit the burning snake and started to burn her clothes and hair. Mars looked towards the man where the wind had come from. Jadeite? She thought as more images came upon her. She didn't even hear Mercury call upon her Mercury Aqua Mirage to freeze the fire, and then use her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody to destroy her. No all she saw was a 13 year old Serenity and Kasei._

* * *

***Currently***

Mercury saw Mars freeze up at the sight of Jadeite, she sighed in her head, knowing that it would be a little while until Mars was back from the memories, knowing exactly how close the two had been to being married before the Fall. She called forth, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The mist covered the entire area around the two senshi, the general and Cooan. The mist started to freeze the fire that Mars had called forth not even moments before.

As Mercury was about to call for her Mercury Aqua Rhaspody, a Dragon of thunder and lightening appeared out of the mist and headed right into Cooan. Mercury turned towards the direction from which it came, her computer out and already telling her what she already knew. Jupiter knew her past and had come to the fight without even knowing that Mercury and Mars were already there.

Cooan pushed with all her powers at the shield of ice that surrounded her, the bubble she was in getting hotter and hotter as she pushed outward with her powers, but nothing seemed to break the shield. The dragon struck the shield, breaking it, and giving Cooan a moment to move a little before it struck her calf as she moved.

"Don't you ever learn anything?" A feminine voice called out from beyond the mist. "Did this even work in England when you tried it?"

"I thought you were defeated back then, Jupiter! You disappeared so suddenly during our fight..." Cooan called out to her, knowing the voice from not even months before.

"Yeah, well, there were more pressing matters than a woman that feels scorned..." Jupiter stated as she neared the fight. Mercury and Jadeite stare at the tall brunette girl, both trying to figure out a)How she became a senshi before anyone else, and b) why did she look so familiar to him? The same question that he was asking himself about the bluenette and the raven-haired girl.

"Nice to see you, Mercury, been a long time..." Jupiter stated as she neared the girl.

"How..." Mercury started to ask, when Cooan threw fireballs at the group of girls. Mars woke from her memories to see the fireballs and called out, "Burning Mandala!"

The fireballs disappeared into Mars attack as the girls started a hand-on-hand combat with Cooan. Jadeite moved away from the fight, not knowing if he was needed or not. "Leave, now, Jadeite..." Jupiter called to him as she moved like lightening around Cooan, throwing punches and kicks to her stomach.

He nodded his head, not wanting to argue with girls that obviously had more power than he did. He moved away as Cooan let out a scream. The senshi called for their swords.

"Mercury Aquatic Sword!"

"Jupiter Hawthrone Sword!"

"Blue Flame Sword!"

The swords appeared, the icy sword of Mercury, the wooden sword of Jupiter, and the blue flames of Hades for Mars. The senshi worked as a team to make slashes at Cooan. Fireballs flew at the senshi as they came after Cooan.

Mercury hit Cooan in the leg with her sword, slicing through the leg and Cooan fell to the floor. Mars took her arm as Jupiter sliced her head off. Cooan disappeared in a sea of dust and blood, calling out for Daemond before her head looped off to the ground disappearing before the rest of her body incinerated.

Jupiter looked at Mars and Mercury. "So Lady Luna found you, I assume?"

"Where have you been?" Mars asked, already taken hold of the group, as their leader was still MIA and she was second-in-command.

"We've been in England, searching for Serenity. Venus send me ahead here, she wants to make sure that there isn't a possibility that Serenity might be in hiding in London before she comes." Jupiter replied as she let her transformation fade away.

Ami and Rei look at the civilian form of Jupiter, studying her as they remember the difference from the Silver Alliance. "Well, at least you don't have your green hair like before, that would be hard to explain to people that it is natural." Rei stated finally.

"Yeah, I have enough trouble as it is..." said Ami.

Jupiter smiled. "I am Makoto. At least that's what I remember of my name."

Rei and Ami looked at her, the shock shown on their face. "What you remember?"

"Yes, Lord Artemis found me washed up on shore when I was about ten. I remember a small plane with my parents and me on it, before something went wrong and the plane went down. He knew immediately that it was me, and had me transform so that my life would not end, I was very close to the end..." I've been looking for the Hime for the last 6 years, going from school to school, trying to find where she was. So far I haven't found anyone like her in America or in Russia."

"You said Lord Artemis found you, but Venus sent you here..." Rei responded, wanting to know where their leader was.

"Yes, we found Venus while in an American school, after she remembered, she convinced her parents to move to London, where we've been searching the last 6 months."

"So you remember what the Hime looks like?" Ami asked.

"As soon as you two transformed, it all came back to me. As soon as I seen her, I will know who she is." Makoto replied.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

At the arcade, Zoisite walked away from Mamoru and leaned down to Usagi's ear. "Ignore him, or fight him, but don't let him make you feel less than you are." He said before grabbing his bag and walking away from her and Mamoru.

"I'll be seeing you later, Endy." Zoisite stated as he looked directly into Mamoru's eyes.

_Endy? Who is he talking about? And how does he know that name... It's the name that I always hear in my dreams._ Mamoru thought to himself as he watched Zoisite walk out the door. A hand came out of no where and slapped him across the face.

"You are such a bastard, Mamoru! I was trying to talk to him about my friend and you ruined everything! Why do you have to put your nose in my business? What pleasure is there in it for you?" Usagi screamed at him, her anger raising each syllable.

"What are you taking about, Odango Atama? You think you rule my thoughts?" Mamoru said as he looked at her. His hand against his stinging cheek.

"Ohhhhh! I wish you were never born!" Usagi yelled at him as she ran out the door.

He stared after her, all the pain that he felt about his treatment of her for the last 3 months coming to hit him even harder. _Crap, it is true, she does rule my thoughts..._ He thought to himself as he reached for his bag. "I've got to go, Motoki-kun." He said as he went out the door after Usagi.

Usagi ran as fast as she could away from the arcade. _Who does he think he is? My father? I always try to be nice to him, even apologizing when I've done something wrong and he doesn't even think to accept them, he just wants to be rude to me._ The thoughts ran through her head, tears slowing coming down from her cerulean blue eyes.

_I shouldn't have called him a bastard, especially not tell him I wish he was dead. Motoki-kun always told me that he had a hard childhood being in the orphanage, but still that doesn't mean that he has to be mean to everyone else... Oh, I should go back and apologize to him, but not right now, definitely not right now._ She thought to herself as she ran onward.

Mamoru followed her, a few blocks behind, but followed her none the less. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, what to say to make things all right between them, but he had to do something, otherwise she would hate him forever. _I need her to like me, she is the sunshine to my everyday, my day is hell without her in it, even if it is just teasing... I love the way her eyes get all big when she gets angry, how her whole face turns a soft red when she gets embarassed, and especially the way she always knows how to react even in the most awkward positions._

Three girls watched as Usagi ran past them, with Mamoru trailing on her heels. The girls looked at each other before the memory came fast and hard upon them.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Serenity ran fast past the battlement, her silver hair trailing behind her. Tears fell down from her cheek, lighting the ground that she ran on. The girls stopped their training as their Princess ran past them. As they started to drop their weapons, the Prince of Earth ran past them as well._

"_**What do you think happened?"** Jupiter asked, her hands turning into fists._

"_**I don't know, maybe they had a disagreement or something?"** Mars replied, her eyes wide with concern._

"_**No, that wouldn't make Serenity cry, especially when it comes to him, she would just tell him that she doesn't agree and walk away. She is always in control around him."** Mercury said matter-of-factly, knowing that something big must have caused the commotion._

"_**No,"** Venus stated, **"He asked her to marry him, and she knows that it might be the end of everything if she says yes. You know what her mother thinks."**_

_They all nodded their heads in agreement, thinking of how the Queen had said that Serenity was to marry for the Alliance and never for love._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

The three girls gasped. They remembered the Princess!

"Who was that?" Makoto asked.

"That was our friend, Tsukino Usagi." replied Rei.

"You know her? Then how didn't you know that she was the hime?" Makoto asked, wondering if they should go after the girl and boy.

"Because we only remembered parts of the past. We can't let her know that we know she is the hime though... That would only put her in greater danger, you know that Daemond would find her if she knew." Ami stated, thinking of how they could protect Usagi without her finding out their true intent.

"Well, do you think we should go after her?" Makoto asked.

"No, because if the memory is right, that means that Mamoru is Endymion, and we can't mess with their present lives. If they don't want each other, that's fine, but we can't force them together or apart either. If we go, that would only force them apart and they have to work at it themselves." Rei stated as she stared after the retreating backs of their Princess and the only man the Princess had loved.

The girls turned around and headed back to the temple. Knowing that they could do nothing while the Princess and the Prince figured things out on their own. On the way to the temple, they talked of ways to watch Usagi without raising any suspicions with her that they were watching her because of her being the Princess.

"So, do you think I should enroll at the high school with you and Usagi?" Makoto asked Ami.

"Yeah, I think you should. That way if one of us can't be there, she would still be safe." Ami said thoughtfully.

"I'll keep a watch over the girl at my school that looks like her, so that Usagi thinks we are still looking for the Princess." Rei stated.

"She knows you're looking for her?" Makoto said surprised.

"Yes, she seen me transform and then Rei called her Princess by mistake after she got her memories." Ami said sadly.

"So she knows your identities? Then, I better keep mine hidden until Venus gets here. You know that Serenity only listened to her cousin when it came to hard truths." Makoto stated.

The planning went on through most of the night until the girls could talk no more. Rei's grandfather brought some food to them at meal time, and the girls started talking about memories and the generals. "Do you think they have found Endymion yet?" Rei asked, thinking of Jadeite's appearance.

"No, I don't think so, but it makes me worried that they might be subjugate to the mind control again if they don't remember before they find him." Ami replied.

"You mean that all of them are here?" Makoto asked, thinking of the last time she seen Nephrite.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Jupiter sends lightening bolt after bolt at the men in front of her, trying to knock every one of them down, so that her hime is safe. Nephrite stands in front of her. She sighs a sound of relief that he is still there for her. She reaches out to him, he takes her into his arms. She kisses his lips thankful that he is still there for her, for his prince and her princess._ "_**I'm sorry, Storm. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you."** He states before he takes the dagger out of his sleeve and stabs her through her back directly into her heart._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

_Okay, so there is that chapter, next comes Usagi and Mamoru, I wonder what will happen with them. Any way, I hope that this chapter was one of the best ones yet, and that you really enjoyed reading it. Thanks everyone, hope to get lots of reviews..._ _-Belle Usako_


	8. Chapter 7: Our Love Finally Decoded

_**Author's Note**_

_Today's date is 05-14-2009, and I am compelled to write this out. Okay, so I was listening to Paramore's Decode, and thought of the prefect scene for Usagi and Mamoru to realize they love each other. As it is, this is really early to write it but I feel inspired to. So here we go. Disclaimer, I don't own the characters or the song but I happen to think both are really awesome! Yay! I am finally posting this chapter! I feel like dancing!! *Dances to song "I Fell Pretty!" Singing along to the words!*_

* * *

******Chapter Seven: Our Love Finally Decoded**

* * *

___How can I decide what's right_

___When your clouding up my mind_

___I can't win your losing fight_

___All the time_

* * *

Usagi walked through the park, not really noticing where she was really going, just trying to get away from Mamoru. _Why does he always have to fight with me? Can't he see that it hurts me so badly? It's like I can't ever win against him... Why do I try..._ So many thoughts running through her mind, so many memories of the past several months, the first time that they met. Everything, and anything and the tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

She neared the rose garden without even realizing that's where she was going. She walked over to a bench in the middle of the garden and sat down. Playing with one of her blonde pigtails, she keep thinking about Mamoru and how she had the guts to stand up to him and tell him how she really feels, but also how she wished that she had never done it.

* * *

_No can't ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_You'll take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

* * *

Mamoru walked behind the blonde, far enough away that she won't noticed him, but close enough that he could make sure that she stayed safe. _Oh, Usako, you take away my pride, I am pudding when you're around. I have to have a shield around myself, otherwise you'll own everything that is mine._ He thought to himself. She was wondering aimlessly it seemed throughout the park, he almost sped up to her, worried about her when she entered the rose garden.

Hiding behind a tree nearby, he watched as she played with her beautiful hair. Looking closely at her face, he could see the tears rolling down her soft cheeks. _Oh, Usako, what am I going to do with you? I never know how to act, you are always acting different... If your friends are around, you are always so happy and free, but then when you think you are alone, I see the sadness in your eyes and I just want to erase all the pain in them. I want to be your shoulder to cry on, the person you can tell anything to._ Mamoru's hand reached out of its own accord towards the object of his love and light.

* * *

_How did we get here_

_When I use to know you so well_

_Oh, how did we get here_

_I think I know_

* * *

Mamoru brought his hand back limply to his side. _How did we get here? Where did we realize we loved each other? Maybe I'm reading this all wrong, maybe she doesn't love me. _A pain seized him, holding him in its grasp_. I don't understand why that hurts me so much to think that, I just have to know the truth. I thought I knew her, I thought that I could always tell what was on her mind, but for once I'm completely lost and I don't know how to make this right. _He straighten his head and body, making the decision to go to her.

Forcing his feet to move, he walked as quietly as he could to the bench and knelt down in front of her. She didn't even notice that he was there, she was so caught up in her thoughts. He debated with himself for a little while on whether or not to grab her hand and get her attention. He was terrified she would reject him, yet hope held him and he reached for her hand.

* * *

___The truth is hiding in your eyes_

___And it's hanging on your tongue_

___Just boiling in my blood_

___But you think that I can't see_

* * *

Usagi jumped at the touch of someone grabbing her hand. Looking up from her lap, she stared right into midnight blue eyes. The love and devotion was so evident in those eyes, yet the uncertainty was there also. _What does he have to be uncertain about? He's smart, handsome and everyone adores him, including me, that feeling doesn't belong there. I wish I could erase it from his eyes, from his emotions._ She thought as her other hand reached up and touched his cheek.

His eyes closed at touch of her soft hand to his cheek. _I've waited months for this moment, I want to tell her so badly what I feel, but I'm so scared._ He thought to himself as he opened up his eyes to look at the beauty before him. He started to open his mouth to tell her how he felt when her finger closed over the top of his lips.

"Don't say anything, please, Mamoru-kun, let me talk first please?" She pleaded with him, her cerulean blue eyes staring deeply into his eyes.

He nodded his head as he tilted it into her hand once again. The fragrance of roses drifted on the breeze around them, intoxicating, enticing them to be honest and truthful with each other for the first time ever.

* * *

___What kind of man that you are_

___If you're a man at all_

___Well, I'll figure this one out on my own_

___(I'm screaming I love you so)_

* * *

_How do I say this to him? I see what he is, the insecure boy that he was growing up, and the wonderful man that he is now, as well as the baka that teased me relentlessly. I finally figured out what he means to me, and I don't even know how to say it._ She thought to herself, as she took a deep breathe and smiled at him.

"I know that I'm a klutz, a ditz, and a complete crybaby at times. I know that I don't study very hard or very often, but I do try my hardest. I'm a day dreamer and an utter slob at organization, but I would try hard."

She continued, "I see the hard work that you do, how studious you are. You are kind-hearted and polite to almost everyone and everything. I've seen you tend the flowers here in this garden so that they do not die. I know that you are a good person, you are a great man, and I really don't deserve you. I know that in all reality, that it would be wrong on so many bases for us to be together, but I can't help but want you."

"I want your utter attention, your devotion, but most of all, I want your love. For so long, I tried to ignore these feelings inside of me. I was completely rude to you, always throwing things at you and yelling at you, but inside I was always looking for some hint, so inkling that you might feel the same. Today, oh today, when you look so utterly horrid at my calling you a bastard... That's when I realized that you did love me. I was so ashamed, felt so guilty about my behavior towards you that I couldn't face you anymore that's why I ran away." She finished.

* * *

_Figure this out on my own_

_My thoughts you can't decoded_

_How did we get here_

_When I use to know you so well_

_Yeah_

_Oh, how did we get here_

_I think I know how_

* * *

Mamoru stared at her in amazement. _How can she really believe any of those things about herself? She needs to know the truth, she should know the truth. Nothing else matters anymore._ He thought to himself as he took her face in between his hands and leaned into her.

"Usako, yes, Usako, I have loved you since that first time you ran into me. All I could think about was how lovely your hair was, and how luscious your pink lips were as they ran a mile a minute to apologize to me." He said, as he leaned towards those said lips.

"I don't care whether it's right or wrong anymore, all that you've said to me doesn't matter anymore. You are beautiful to me, you are smart and you can be so graceful at time." He whispered as he barely touched her lips with his. "I want you, Usako."

* * *

_Do you see_

_What we've done_

_We're going to make such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see_

_What we've done_

_We're going to make such fools of ourselves_

* * *

Their lips met in a melding of magic. The roses leaned in towards the couple as the explored each other in their first kiss. Fireworks exploded in their minds as the first gently touched lips, but it wasn't enough for either person. Their lips pressed harder against each other, his tongue reached out and gently traced her bottom lip, begging her for entrance into the sweet heaven that was her mouth. She moaned softly as she opened her mouth, and their kiss became the kiss to live for them.

All that matter was that they were in each other arms, gone from being arch enemies and their constant fighting. It didn't matter what they had done, what everyone thought of them, for at that moment they were the world to each other and the sun and stars worked their ways around them. When their kiss had finally slowed down, he slowly drifted away from the paradise he had been in, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"We're going to make such fools of ourselves, if we keep doing this in public." He said laughingly, but his voice was weak.

She laughed, a soft breathless laugh that sounded like bells chiming. "We're going to make fools of ourselves anyways, whether we are fighting or if we are kissing, Mamo-chan."

He smiled widely. "Usako, I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend. I would cherish you for all of eternity."

She looked up into his eyes, "Are you sure, Mamo-chan? My dad can be a little crazy." she said guiltily.

* * *

_Yeah_

_How did we get here_

_When I use to know you so well_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh, how did we get here_

_When I use to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

* * *

He laughed. "I would face a thousand sharks to court you, Usako. I can't seem to get enough of you, whether it's your face all scrunched up in anger, or the face you have right now, your lips all puckered up, swollen by my kisses, your cheeks aglow, and your eyes are glittering in the twilight. Wait, it's twilight now, wow, we've been out here a long time."

He looked up to the sky, the moon was shining brightly, it seemed right down onto the couple on the bench in the rose garden. "Come on, Usako, let's get you home. I don't want you to walk home alone tonight or any other night from now on."

She nodded her head, the blonde hair bouncing along to her nods. He stood up from the ground, adjusting his jacket and pants, before he offered his hand to his new girlfriend. She took it hesitantly, afraid that he would change his mind about them being together.

* * *

___There is something I see in you_

___It might kill me_

___I want it to be true_

* * *

She stood up, his hand helping her, standing to his shoulders, she looked into his eyes. _There is something I see in you, it might kill me, but I want it to be true. I see your love, it might kill me if you don't or if you ever decide that you don't want me, but more than anything I want it to be true that you love me and will forever love me. _She thought to herself, as he held her hand and walked with her back to the arcade to his motorcycle.

Handing her his helmet, he smiled. "Don't be afraid, I won't let anything ever happen to you." He said as she put on the helmet, her fear showing in her eyes.

"I know you won't." She replied. They got on the motorcycle and he headed off_, _going exactly where she was telling him to go. _I hope that this last forever, _he thought to himself as he enjoyed her arms wrapped around his waist and her head leaning against his back.

* * *

___Okay, so there we go... The very first kiss between Usagi and Mamoru. To me, that song just sets the mood for this moment in time. If you noticed, I placed their first kiss in the rose garden, the same as when Serenity and Endymion met in the gardens at the Moon Palace. Soon, very soon, memories will start revealing themselves to the couple as they spend more and more time in company with each other. Oh, please don't get mad at me, I wrote the words to the song as I was listening to it._

___So tell me what you think. To me, I think this is my best chapter yet. Well, read and review._

___-Belle Usako_


	9. Chapter 8: Endymion's Night Visitors

**Author's Notes**

_Yay, I am so happy that everyone enjoyed my latest two chapters! I just think that Paramore totally made that song fit for that scene... To me, Usagi and Mamoru should have always found out their feelings for each other first and then found out their past second, making their love seem even more significant than it was to them to begin with. _

_So any way, disclaimer the characters belong to Ms. Naoko, the swords are totally part of my imagination, and the way the story goes, is totally my own plot line. No responses to reviews this chapter, this chapter is going to be more of an continuation of what happened last... _

_Okay, I lied, two responses to **princesakarlita411**, yes the generals know and they will act on it soon, reread chapter six (8). The other response is to **xkittyxcatx**, I believe that is the correct way of spelling it, I'm not looking at my e-mail right now... I will have Usagi find out Makoto's Jupiter, but not on Makoto's first day. To me, that would make Usagi really suspicious that they were trying to protect her, which would make her freak because that would mean that they truly think she is the princess. With just getting together with the man she loves to hate, well that would give her and me a nervous breakdown trying to keep everything together._

_Okay, so there we go... Now, on to the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Endymion's Night Visitors**

***Outside of Usagi's home, two house down***

Mamoru pulled up to the house two doors down from Usagi's house. "This is good, Mamo-chan. Really." Usagi sighed into his ears as the engine roared around them.

"But I want to walk you to the door." Mamoru said as he cut the engine to the motorcycle off. "It's the only gentlemanly thing to do."

"It may be the gentlemanly thing to do, but if you come up to the door with me, and my father sees you... Well, you may not see tomorrow." Usagi said, the worry in her voice evident to Mamoru. "How about you come tomorrow morning and pick me up for school?"

"I can do that, but what does that change?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, instead of being the boy dropping me off at my house after dark, who could have been doing who knows what to my dad's daughter... You can be the boy that is interested in my well-being, being well educated, and wants the very best for me. See the difference?" Usagi said, the humor in her voice making the words seem even more hilarious than just the way her face looked when she said 'doing who knows what to my dad's daughter', with her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide and innocent.

"How do you know about that stuff?" Mamoru asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Let's see, I'm 17, a junior in high school and they have sex education classes... I wonder?" She stated, a smile playing along her lips.

She jumps off from being him on the motorcycle and moves to stand next to him. "Thnak you for the ride home." She says softly before she places a kiss on his cheek, feeling more shy than she had ever felt in her whole life. Mamoru grabs her around the waist and bring her across his lap with her head behind his, he leans down and places a hard kiss upon her lips before a softer, gentler one is given.

"Sweet dreams, Usako." He says as he releases her. She smiles, dazed, as she walks to her house. When she reaches the door, she hears the start of the motorcycle. Soon, it zooms away, she leans against the door. Touching her sensitive lips, she thinks of the day that happened, it was a lot to process, but all she wanted to do was think about the kiss between Mamoru and her.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out when she finally could enter the door without a goofy grin upon her face.

"Hey, sweetie! How was school today?" Her mom called from the kitchen. "Did you eat already?"

"School was wonderful today, and yes, I ate earlier Mom." Usagi called out. "I'm going to my room, Mom, good night! I love you!"

Kenji, Usagi's father, was standing at the window to the front room, having watched Usagi come up to the door and stand there for 15 minutes.

"Ikuko, did you know Usagi stood outside for over 15 minutes?" Kenji asked his wife, after Usagi had gone up to her room.

"No, but I am sure that it is nothing, Kenji. Relax, darling." Ikuko replied.

* * *

***Upstairs***

Usagi got out her pajamas and went to the bathroom, starting the shower, she took out her buns and brushed through her hair. _I wonder if he liked the kiss earlier... He must have, he gave me another one..._ Thoughts of Mamoru filled her head as she took her shower and got dressed for bed. She laid down in her bed, her eyes filled with stars and dreams of tomorrow. Her eyes slowly drifted down, and soft snores could be heard.

* * *

***Across Town, in other bedroom***

Mamoru, dressed in pajama slacks, sat on the edge of his bed, thinking of Usagi and how she had stood up to him today. Most importantly, how she had the guts to tell him how she felt even though they were always fighting. _I bet this will completely shock Motoki._ He thought as he laid down on his king size bed. His eyes slowly drifted downward and he fell asleep.

* * *

***Dream Sequence / Memory***

_Serenity walked along the gardens of the Moon Palace, fingering the soft white roses that always grew. 'The roses were always so pure white here' she thought to herself, **"I hear they have green stems and different colors of roses down on Earth."** She said aloud._

"_**We do. There are many beautiful colors of flowers on Earth, but none as beautiful as you are, Princess." **a musculature voice from the Alliance meeting drifted to her ears._

_Serenity jumped, turning around, there was the Prince of Earth, Endymion. His raven hair shown blue highlights, matching the dark midnight of his eyes. She had missed most of the meeting because she was too busy thinking of his eyes. **"Oh, Prince Endymion, I am sorry if I disturbed you while you wondered our gardens."** She said as she started to move towards the entrance to the garden._

"_**No, it is I, who must apologize, Princess Serenity. You see, I had come here to talk to you."** He replied as he moved towards her. **"You see, you have dominated my thought lately, ever since you and your Queen mother greeted me and my generals on our arrival, all I can see is you. Have you enchanted me?"**_

"_**Enchanted you? If anyone has been enchanted, my lord, it is I. For your midnight blue eyes have not left me alone since that meeting."** She whispered._

_He moved closer to her, taking her hand. **"Then, it is not just me that feels this pull, this link between us."**_

"_**Nay, my lord, it is not."**_

"_**Good."** He stated before he bent down and kissed her lips softly._

_Serenity jumped backwards. **"My lord! You must not do that. My mother has stated that I am to be wed for the Alliance and nothing else."**_

"_**That is months away, my lady, a year before your time is due to become the Queen. Let me court you, just as any other suitor from the Alliance, I will find a way to get my family to accept the Alliance, so that we may wed. You are all I think about, please, Serenity, please accept my suit and let me try to gain your Queen mother's approval." **Endymion dropped to an knee, bowing his head in front of Serenity. She looked at him longingly. Her hands ached to reach for him, to accept his suit, and forget everything her mother had imposed upon her._

"_**Gain the Alliance, Endymion. Please. Until then, I shall meet you whenever I can." **She stated as she laid a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up into her cerulean blue eyes, a smile playing upon his lips. Standing up, he took her into his arms, and laid the kiss he had been denying himself since the moment he saw her upon Serenity. The roses around them drifted to the breeze of the Moon, no scent could be smelled, but the couple were lost in the magic of their first true kiss._

***End of Dream Sequence / Memory***

* * *

***Across Town, in a town home***

Zoisite looked at his friends. Jadeite had just returned from the temple, and they were sitting in the front room. "Now tell me again, you found Endymion?" Kunzite stated.

"He was as rude as possible to a girl that was with the bluenette who knew my true name!" Zoisite said.

"A bluenette? Did she have friends with her that were raven-haired and brunette?" Jadeite interrupted, thinking of the senshi that fought with the woman he had been following. He had stayed hidden while they had finished the fight and detransformed, having to know how they knew his name... How he knew that raven-haired miko.

"No, her friend was a blonde that tried to get me to meet with her friend, Mizuno Ami. The bluenette." Zoisite stated.

"We have to go to Endymion now. We have to make sure that he is okay. Perhaps he can give us more than just his memory, but all of our memories." Nephrite replied.

"I agree." Kunzite stated. "Did you at least caught his name in this time?" The question was directed at Zoisite.

"Chiba, Mamoru." Zoisite replied. "You should have seen the glow around him, the golden crystal still resides inside of him."

They looked surprised at Zoisite, "Are you sure?"

"As plain as day, I swear to you."

"Well, at least we have a starting point to look for." Kunzite said as they went out the door into the night. Along the streets of Tokyo, the men searched for the golden light of Endymion. Kunzite was the first to notice an apartment building that glowed with power. Looking upwards, he found the apartment that glowed the most of the whole building.

_Guys! I found him, meet me at Abuza Apartment Complex._ He sent out the telepathic message. The four men jumped from the ground to a building top, going higher and higher until they reached the apartment they had been searching for. Entering the apartment from the balcony, the men looked around the apartment, for any sign that Endymion was awake. Jadeite entered the bedroom to see Endymion laying upon his bed, the glow even brighter than what Zoisite had described.

He went to the bed, the three men following closely behind him. Kunzite moved forward, if anyone was to awaken Endymion, it would be him, his High General. So softly, the men approached the bed. Kunzite reached out for Endymion, when his fingers landed on Endymion's side, thousands of images bombarded Kunzite.

Kunzite yelled as he fell backwards, reliving every moment of the Silver Alliance, most of all, the killing blow to the woman that had made him feel whole, until he was told that she was just a deceiver in disguise.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Venus stands grand at the entrance to the palace doors. She watches as her comrades fall by the hands of the ones they love. She feels the evil intent that Daemond has placed into their hearts. Tears fall down her eyes as she watches. Kunzite walks up to her. She looks at him, the glint of determination shown deeply in both of their eyes._

"_**Do what you must, Kunz, but remember I am the personification of love and life, and why would I ever lie to you?"** She states to him, as he takes out his sword and her sword comes out.  
_

"_**Why would I trust a word you say now, Beauty? Your Queen has ordered Endymion's death, and I will ensure that my Prince lives."**_ _They battle each other, blades clashing._

_  
Every defensive move that he made, Venus would counteract. Blood sprayed everywhere around them, slashes shown on both of their bodies. The sounds carry to Endymion and Serenity._

"_**Where is he, Beauty? Where is my Prince?" **Kunzite demanded as he towered over her crumpled body on the ground._

"_**He is safe, away from those that would cause him harm."** She replied, anger with her defiance, Kunzite pushed the sword through her heart, the blade pushing out of her back. His hand came into contact with her body as she screamed._

_  
Images of the Queen and of the orders that the guardians were to guard Endymion as closely as they guard Serenity until Daemond was defeated pounded through his head. Kunzite cried out, defeat and shame making the sound into a howl. Taking the blade from the body of his beloved, the woman he killed based on false information, he took the sword and impaled himself upon it. His body falling onto Venus's._

_  
Venus's cry rings out into the night, followed by a musculature yell of defeat. Endymion calls out for Kunzite, only to hear emptiness._

**  
*End of Flashback***

* * *

The sound of Kunzite's yell roused Mamoru from a deep sleep, a sleep that had been making his night seem wonderful, he had finally seen the woman's face that had called out to him for so long. Looking over at the men in his room, he jumped from the bed, a defensive move of his arms came up.

"Calm down, Endymion. It is just us." Jadeite stated, reaching to touch Mamoru.

"Don't." Kunzite and Mamoru said at the same time.

"He doesn't remember." Kunzite said, "But I do. We must leave. We are sorry, Majesty, Mamoru, and hope that this will not be a negative impact when we meet again."

* * *

_Okay, so that's all that my brain is telling me that this chapter is going to have, it needs more time for more, but I wanted you all to have something good to read. I hope you enjoy!_ _-Belle Usako_


	10. Chapter 9: Who Knew?

**Author's Notes**

_Okay, first responses to my reviewers and then I will give disclaimer and any notes for my readers._

_**Sernity1806:** I am very pleased that you enjoyed chapter 6 & 7. I had a lot of fun writing this series and am contemplating whether or not to continue with a prequel or sequel, but it is still a ways off before I make the final decision._

_**Chichiforever**: I thought that that chapter was super sweet too. I loved how the song just inspired me to write it, literally I could see Mamoru and Usagi the whole time while I was writing it._

_**Celeste-Love:** Okay, for chapter 7 response, I am happy that it was sappy, I wanted something really sweet for their first kiss and I think Paramore's song was perfect. I also think that they totally rock! Chapter 8 response, No they didn't confront Mamoru, Kunzite is pulling them away, I really wanted to get a chapter in with just the generals, and that seemed perfect to do it then, the story will really be explained in this chapter for the generals. I am glad you enjoy the flashbacks, I can really see them happening and it totally makes sense for me with the flashbacks. Wait, until you see Jadeite's flashback to when Jadeite kills Mars. It's definitely worth the wait._

_**SerenityMoonGoddess:** Thank you for your review, I love it when people review even with great chapter, it lets me know that the story is actually interesting to others besides myself._

_**Ldsprincess**: Thank you for the review and for reading, it's nice to see some more new people._

_**Kiki56**: Thank you so much! I really thank you for saying that my story is insanely good. It makes me want to write even fast, although it can be really hard at times to write especially on my days off when my 2 year old son is home with me, but I do try to write before and after work on most days._

_**Airgirl**: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the story and welcome._

_**Tenshi-Chikyuu:** I am sorry you felt the last chapters was "creepers" that wasn't my intention when I wrote the chapter, it was more of an entrance for the generals to start regaining their full memories instead of just memories of the Earth and Endymion. Hopefully this chapter will explain the generals a little bit more to you. Welcome to my story._

_Okay, now for disclaimers. All characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me, sigh, but they belong to Ms. Naoko, who made a wonderful series because the first season was so successful. Did you know that that was all she had originally? Just the first season, and with such a demand for more, she created more to applease the fans, now that is a true writer! The characters are just along for the ride in my mind._

_My notes, well, first of all, for the first time I had over 500 people read my story in one day, which is totally awesome. I am hoping eventually I will have over 1000 people read my story in a day. _

_Secondly, this is really a long chapter, just from my outline, it looks like it might be a 8 page or more chapter, so be ready for a long chapter. I'm breaking my own promise to not write so much because I've got so much for this chapter._

_Lastly, after Makoto is revealed to Usagi, which is not this chapter, the battles will not really be detailed, they will be talked about, but mainly I want to focus the story on Usagi and Mamoru and their memories being regained._

_On to the story! ~ _

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Who Knew?**

***Previously***

_The sound roused Mamoru from a deep sleep, a sleep that had been making his night seem wonderful, he had finally seen the woman's face that had called out to him for so long. Looking over at the men in his room, he jumped from the bed, a defensive move of his arms came up._

"_Calm down, Endymion. It is just us." Jadeite stated, reaching to touch Mamoru._

"_Don't." Kunzite and Mamoru said at the same time._

"_He doesn't remember." Kunzite said, "But I do. We must leave. We are sorry, Majesty, Mamoru, and hope that this will not be a negative impact when we meet again."_

* * *

Nephrite jumped at the command in Kunzite's voice,the rock, his namesame, that he had been rubbing and moving around in his hand, dropped to the ground. The four men moved quickly out of the bedroom, and out the balcony window, before Mamoru could even get to the balcony window the men were out of sight.

Jadeite reached for Kunzite once they were out of sight of the apartment.

"Don't touch me, not yet, Jadeite wait until we reach our place." Kunzite stated, moving out of the way, not wanting any memories to be transferred without somewhere safe for them to be bombarded with pain and hurt, like he was dealing with now.

Jadeite stared at his commander, the pain in his eyes making Jadeite question the words that Kunzite had spoken, but he would forever followed orders and dropped his hand.

Zoisite and Nephrite stared at the exchange and moved onward, eager now to get to the townhome so that they could see what was really going on.

"So he really doesn't remember anything?" Zoisite asked.

"No, he won't have gone into a defensive pose, especially if he remember who we are. We are the ones that are suppose to protect him, remember?" Jadeite said sadistically at the end, angry at how things turned out.

"Quiet, men, we're are almost there." The men slowed down as they near the building they called HQ for now. Entering the front door, the four men walked into the front room.

"Now, tell us what is going on Kunzite!" Jadeite demanded as he touched his commander's shoulder, trying to turn him around.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Jadeite walked away from HQ, telling the others he had business to attend to first. Heading to the rooms where Kasei stayed, his eyes became cold and determined. **Instead of celebrating a union tomorrow, they will be grieving.** He thought to himself as he reached the balcony._

_Kasei laid on her bed, a white nightgown made her glow with beauty, but nothing would draw him from his mission now. He pulled his sword out, holding behind his back as he entered the room. **"Jadeite, I was wondering if you would be coming in to see me before tomorrow."** Kasei said shyly, moving up from where she was laying._

"_**Of course, I would be coming in."** Jadeite replied as he moved his arms from behind his back, the silver of his blade glowing with the light from Earth. __**"I am coming in to kill the liar that I trusted."**_

"_**Wha---"** Kasei started to say before the blade came at her. Jadeite cut at every part of her body that he could reach, the nightgown becoming redder by the minute. He heard a noise coming down the hallway, quickly he cleaned the blade on her nightgown, the moment he touched her skin images came to him._

_Not wanting to get caught he went out the window to find out the images where promises Kasei made to the Queen to protect Endymion. The tears poured down his eyes before he took the blade of his sword and crushed it through his body._

***End of Flashback***Jadeite backed away from Kunzite quickly, wishing he could erase what he just saw. He knew who the raven-haired girl was, as well as the bluenette. He had been near Mars, near Kasei, and she didn't kill him! He deserved worse than death and still she had not harmed him.

* * *

Nephrite and Zoisite looked at their comrades, the concern showing in their eyes. Jadeite had turned deathly pale after touching Kunzite.

"What just happened, Kunzite?" Zoisite asked, noticing their auras had changed slightly, as though trying to attune to another's but not to each other. _Thank god! _He thought. _At least they aren't soul mates, that would be awkward._

"If it was anything like what I seen, he just saw how he killed his soul mate." Kunzite said dryly as he sat down on the chair.

"Do I even what to know about mine than?" Nephrite asked, not wanting to have any terrible images.

"The memories aren't all bad, just looking at how we ended things makes it seem even more terrible than what it really is." Jadeite replied after a while. "I killed her on the eve of our wedding."

Zoisite and Nephrite looked stunned. Kunzite nodded his head, thinking again of Beauty and how he failed her.

Nephrite came up to Kunzite next, "Will it hurt?" He asked. "Only if you think of her pain instead of what you are thinking when it's happening." Kunzite replied. He reached out to Nephrite and touched his hand.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Nephrite stares at the woman before him. Jupiter sends lightening bolt after bolt at the men in front of her, trying to knock every one of them down, so that her hime is safe. Nephrite stands in front of her. She sighs a sound of relief that he is still there for her. She reaches out to him, he takes her into his arms. She kisses his lips thankful that he is still there for her, for his prince and her princess._

"_**Where have you been? Are you okay?"** She asks him as she holds him close for a few moments._

"_**Busy, I'm perfectly fine. I'm sorry, Mokusei. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you."** He states before he takes the dagger out of his sleeve and stabs her through her back directly into her heart. The moment the dagger enters her body he sees everything that she has ever seen, her childhood, being with Serenity, and the promise she made to protect his prince from the dangers that were coming. Tears poured down his face, he cries out as she does, as he pushes the dagger harder, into his body. Connecting their bodies together for all eternity._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Zoisite watches as emotions play across the face of Nephrite. From joy, to anger, to surprise, to despair. He reaches for his friend, Kunzite's hand still upon Nephrite when Zoisite touches him.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Zoisite kills thousands upon thousands of the Moon soldiers as they rush at him, his only thought of getting to his Prince and ensuring his safety. Mercury stands in front of him, the surprise on her face._

"_**You and the others have been doing this?"** She asked, the hurt in her voice._

"_**Yes, starting with your precious second-in-command."** He states viciously as he raises the bloody sword above his head._ _He brings down the sword before she can even make a sound, his hand connecting with her face as the blade slices through her body. Her life flashes in his eyes, everything that every mattered to her. Her princess, and then him were the most important. _

_**"I'm sorry, Suisei."** He whispers as the last of the images come to him. Of Mercury standing before his prince and pledging loyalty to him as his second guards._ _Her body drops to the ground, the pieces falling apart as they land. Moon soldiers rush at him, he drops his sword as their swords come at him._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Oh, god!" He cries as he lands away from his friends.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

A confused Mamoru stares out the balcony window, the dream still fresh in his mind. _Who were they? Why did they call me Majesty, and why did they look so familiar?_ He thought as he headed back to his room, as he was walking into his room, he notices a rock laying on the carpet.

_That wasn't there before._ He bent to pick up the rock, as his hand touched the rock, he remembered everything about his first birth as Prince of Earth and everything from this time on Earth. But there was still gaps, he could feel them in his memories. _They are my generals. They were here looking for me. But why didn't I remember before? Oh, god._

He thought as the memories of the night his parents died came back to him.

* * *

***Flashback***

_He was sitting in the back seat of the car, his father and mother were in the front, talking about how proud they were of his grades. He beamed, knowing that the parent-teacher conference had gone well._

_His father turned back to look at Mamoru. The smile playing upon his lips. "I'm proud of you, so--" _

_A horn sounded as his father turned around quickly. A truck was on the other side of the road coming at their car._ _His father severed to the side, not seeing the poles saying there was no side. _

_The car began to tumble down to cliffside, his father's and mother's screams rang throughout the darkness. _

_A force pushed him out of his window, his seat belt disappeared as he landed outside of the wreckage. _

_He looked at the car from the spot he had landed, seeing his father's face plastered to the window before he passed out._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Tears poured down his face, remembering everything. How they were reborn, destined to rule the planet, and now he was alone, destined to rule a planet by himself. _I got to find them tomorrow. But there is something missing, that dream, it seemed so familiar and in the same time era. She looked like Usako._ He thought as he wiped his eyes, laying down on his bed. _I got to try and get some sleep, I promised her that I would pick her up for school this morning._

* * *

***Morning***

Mamoru took his coffee cup out to his car, the memories he received last night still dancing around in his head. The nephrite stone was in his pocket, staying there until later. He was determined to find the four generals today. He got into his car and started driving back the way he had come from last night. Arriving in front of the Tsukino household, he straighten his back, and put on his most charming smile.

* * *

***Usagi's Room***

Usagi rushed around her room, trying to get all of her school supplies together. She put on her uniform quickly, barely looking in the mirror before she bounced down the steps to the kitchen. Ikuko was cooking pancakes, Shinjo and Kenji were at the table, when Usagi bounced in.

"Usagi! What did you do to your hair?" Ikuko yelled.

Usagi looked at her, the surprise on her face. Touching her hair, she said with worry in her voice, "What's wrong with my hair, Mama?"

Shinjo laughed. "You've got silver in your hair now! You're getting old!" He laughed and laughed as he pointed at his sister's hair, doubling over before his father slapped him across the head with the newspaper.

Kenji stared at his daughter. "Are you doing this to impress some boy?" He asked, sternly.

Usagi ran to the nearest mirror, looking at herself in the mirror, she could see the silver streaks that now ran through her hair. _Oh no! What happened? All I did last night was have that dream..._ She thought to herself, overly worried about the change in her hair. Ikuko could see the worry in her daughter's face.

"Oh, Usagi, it is probably nothing. Do you want me to get some dye to change it back?" She asked, wanting her daughter happy.

Usagi was about to reply when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" She called. As she opened the door, she could see the green jacket that her 'boyfriend' was prone to wear. _Oh my goddess, I just called him my boyfriend, just yesterday I was calling him that baka. This is going to get some getting use to._ She thought to herself as she opened the door wider.

"Come in, Mamo-chan! You must meet my family." She said. "Of course, Usako, whatever my bunny wants." He replied somewhat stiffly.

"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" She asked noticing the stiff way he held himself. Noticing that Usagi was beginning to looked concerned for him, Mamoru realized that the memories were making him stiff and angry looking. Shaking himself, Mamoru leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, Usako. I had a very hard night last night." He said as he straightened up.

Ikuko, Kenji, and Shinjo walked into the hallway to see this exchange. Ikuko smiled, the boy was a perfect gentleman to her daughter. Kenji was seeing red at the boy kissing his daughter, even if it was just her forehead. Shinjo recognized Mamoru from the arcade and laughed. Ikuko and Kenji turned to their son as he started laughing, as well as Usagi and Mamoru.

"What's so funny?" They all asked him.

"Nothing, except that's the boy who always calls Usagi Odango Atama!" Shinjo said in between bouts of laughter.

Usagi turned a bright red, muttering a quick introduction to Mamoru and her parents, she rushed him out the door. "I'll be home after school, bye now!" She called as she ran out the door.

As they got into the car, Usagi's hair caught sunlight. Mamoru could see the silver highlights in her hair. _But that's the color of the woman from my dreams hair._ He thought as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"So, umm... What happened last night?" Usagi asked.

"I had a strange dream than, well, I don't want to talk about the rest of it, if you don't mind, Usako." Mamoru replied.

"Oh, sure. Do you want to talk about your dream... I had a strange one too." Usagi volunteered.

"Sure, there was this girl with the most beautiful silver hair..."

"...in a rose garden that had no colors but white." Usagi finished.

"Yes, how did you..." Mamoru looked at her, surprised etched into his face.

"I had the same dream... They kissed, didn't they? Like we did yesterday." She said shyly.

"Yeah, they did." He replied.

Usagi smiled widely. _That's so awesome that we had the same dream. I wonder what that means?_

The rest of the drive to her school was a comfortable silence, classical music drifted through the car, softly and peacefully making the ride even more enjoyable. As he pulled up outside of her school, he got out of the driver's seat and walked over to Usagi's door. Opening the door for her, she stepped out of the car and landed right in his chest.

"I like the new highlights." He said, as he caught her.

"It seems we will always be bumping into each other." She said jokingly. As the car door floated shut behind them.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't want it to be no one but you." Mamoru said seriously as he looked down into her eyes. "Why did you change your hair though?" He asked.

"I didn't. That's the way my hair was this morning." She said whisperingly. As she looked into his eyes, his head coming down closer to her. "Oh," he said, before he kissed her.

Their mouths meet softly, as the kiss began. Her arms coming around and wrapping around his shoulder, his arms dropping to her waist. The kiss began so innocently, but soon became more passionate as he sought entrance to her mouth.

Blushing, Usagi pulled away, afraid that she wouldn't be able to walk away if the kiss became any hotter. A flash of something came across their minds that made the kiss seem much older and familiar than just a few moments ago.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Serenity caught up to Endymion as he headed for the portal to Earth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the sweetest kiss she had ever had. _

_His hands wrapped around her waist as he sought entrance to her mouth, forgetting about the time portal, that he would have to wait for another one to get home, as he made the kiss more and more passionate as her love guardian watched the doorway, trying to ignore the couple and the man that held her mind as well._

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Noticing her blush, Mamoru smiled. "Sorry, you seem to make me forget everything but you."

"Yeah, well, I wish I could make someone forget everything like that." A feminine voice said from the side. Usagi looked around to see a brunette standing about 15 feet away. A smile playing upon her lips. "Sorry, you two just reminded me of a couple I use to know who would sneak away for kisses like that." The brunette said.

Mamoru and Usagi blushed, thinking about the image that had crossed their minds.

Mamoru pulled away from Usagi as his watch started beeping. "I'm sorry, Usako, I've got to go or I'll be late to class." He said apologetically.

Usagi nodded her head, smiling, "Of course, Mamo-chan. Will I see you after school?" She asked, as she walked with him around the car to his side.

"Yes." He said with a quick kiss before he jumped in the car and raced off towards S University.

The brunette came up to Usagi, "You got yourself a very handsome man." She said, as she extended her hand. "Konnichiwa, Makoto is my name."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Tsukino, Usagi. You don't have a last name." Usagi stated in surprised.

"No, I am an orphan, so I just go by Makoto." The brunette said. She watched as Usagi's hair got a little more silver in it by the minute.

"Oh, are you enrolling here?" Usagi asked, wanting to help out Makoto.

"Yes, but I don't know where the office is." Makoto replied.

"Oh, that's easy. Follow me!" Usagi offered as she headed for the school building.

Makoto followed her at a even five paces behind, watching everyone and everything around her, as though making sure that no one would try to get near the blonde girl while she was around.

* * *

_Ta Da! My first extremely long chapter that I promised myself that I would never put my reader through, but I couldn't help it. I was just so die hard to get this out there. So I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I will start working on the next one as soon as I can._

_-Belle Usako_


	11. Chapter 10: Makoto's First Day

**Author's Notes** _Wow! Chapter Ten already, it doesn't seem like it has been that many chapters already... I am really enjoying writing out my thoughts and having everyone being able to read and tell me what they think about my story. So, I want to give everyone a little review of what's been going on since the beginning if there are any questions feel free to contact me. _

_Also, normal disclaimer, characters belong to Ms. Naoko and not me, they are just enjoying being my poppets while the story is being twisted around._

_Okay so here's what's happened so far._

_Sailor Mercury is discovered by Luna. Then her cover is blown when Cooan fights her at the arcade and Usagi witnesses it._

_Ami runs into Zoisite at the library. Sailor Mars is discovered while Usagi and Ami visit the temple. Usagi tries to get Zoisite's info to get him and him together with Ami. Mamoru makes an ass of himself, Usagi yells at him and runs out the arcade._

_Usagi sits at a bench in the park, Mamoru follows her. They kiss. He takes her home. _

_The generals find Mamoru, Kunzite gets memories first, Mamoru wakes up and they run._ _At their HQ, the rest of the generals get their memories. At his apartment, Mamoru picks up a nephrite stone, gets all of his memories prior to meeting Serenity, and then of his childhood up to his parents's death. The only memories he has of Serenity are gained as him and Usagi get closer._

_Meanwhile at Usagi's home, she wakes up, gets dressed comes downstairs to find out that her hair is starting to get silver strands. As memories of Serenity and Endymion come to Usagi, her hair starts to turn silver, small strands until all memories are regained and her hair will turn all silver._

_At school, Makoto witnesses Mamoru and Usagi kiss, remembering them from a previous life, she makes a comment that makes both blush. Usagi takes Makoto to the office to register for school._

_Okay, now I just want to welcome MoonPrincess568 to my story and thank you for your comments. Now on to the story! ~ _**Chapter Ten: Makoto's First Day / Generals Announced**

* * *

*** Previously ***

_Noticing her blush, Mamoru smiled. "Sorry, you seem to make me forget everything but you."_ "_Yeah, well, I wish I could make someone forget everything like that." A feminine voice said from the side._ _Usagi looked around to see a brunette standing about 15 feet away. A smile playing upon her lips. "Sorry, you two just reminded me of a couple I use to know who would sneak away for kisses like that." The brunette said. _

_Mamoru and Usagi blushed, thinking about the image that had crossed their minds._

_Mamoru pulled away from Usagi as his watch started beeping. "I'm sorry, Usako, I've got to go or I'll be late to class." He said apologetically. _

_Usagi nodded her head, smiling, "Of course, Mamo-chan. Will I see you after school?" She asked, as she walked with him around the car to his side._

"_Yes." He said with a quick kiss before he jumped in the car and raced off towards S University._

_The brunette came up to Usagi, "You got yourself a very handsome man." She said, as she extended her hand. "Konnichiwa, Makoto is my name."_

"_Konnichiwa, my name is Tsukino, Usagi. You don't have a last name." Usagi asked surprised._

"_No, I am an orphan, so I just go by Makoto." The brunette said. She watched as Usagi's hair got a little more silver in it by the minute._

"_Oh, are you enrolling her?" Usagi asked, wanting to help out Makoto._

"_Yes, but I don't know where the office is." Makoto replied._

"_Oh, that's easy. Follow me!" Usagi offered as she headed for the school building._

_Makoto followed her at a even five paces behind, watching everyone and everything around her, as though making sure that no one would try to get near the blonde girl while she was around._

* * *

As they neared the office, Usagi turned around to find Makoto glaring at Shinto as he tried to near Usagi to say good-morning. Usagi looked at Makoto, wondering why she was glaring at Shinto, "What's wrong, Makoto-chan?"

Makoto jumped at the sound of Usagi's voice. "Oh, nothing, I thought he was going to trip you and you are being so kind to help me, that I was getting ready to protect you if he hurt you. Nice girls like you, Usagi-chan, don't deserve to get hurt by anyone." She replied.

Makoto went into the office and started filling out the paperwork required to enroll at the high school. Usagi waved good-bye to her as she heard the bell and headed to class.

Inside of the classroom, at her seat was Ami-chan. "Hey, Ami-chan, how did you and Rei-chan do yesterday? Come up with any more leads?" The unspoken 'besides me' was still heard although neither girl acknowledged it. Ami stared at Usagi's hair, noticing that there was silver strands in it already.

"What happened to your hair, Usa-chan? I like it, it seems more natural to me than your blonde hair. Oh yeah, we had a long talk yesterday. Rei thinks that this girl, Kino Sakura, at her school could possible be the person. She's going to talk to her today and see if she is having any weird memories or dreams lately. That, and you know that weird lady that attacked at the arcade?"

_Oh no she noticed my hair! Weird memories or dreams, well, I've been having some, but then again so has Mamoru... Maybe he's the princess! _Usagi thought to herself, smiling inside at the thought of Mamoru being the princess, before replying, "Yeah, that ugly brunette?"

"Yeah, well she attacked the temple yesterday after you left. This guy came up and was helping us, he totally had some powers too, so we were totally beating her when this other senshi showed up." Ami stated.

"Wow? I thought you were the only ones that you had to find the other ones." Usagi said surprised.

"No, all together there are nine of us, but only four that are the regular people around the person, and there is another person that can give them memories beside us. So now we have three and are waiting on the fourth." Ami said.

"Oh, you know where the fourth person is?"

"Yeah, so basically, we are in charge of finding the real person before the fourth person shows up."

The whole conversation was in such code that everyone around them turned away the confused shown on their faces. Ms. Hurano was about to start her lecture when the door opened and Makoto's head popped in. "Excuse me, is this Ms. Hurano's class?" She asked.

Ms. Hurano nodded and motioned Makoto to a seat near the back of the room about two seats behind Usagi and Ami. The class continued onward, and during lunch Usagi introduced the two girls to each other.

After the school day ended, Usagi raced for the entrance doors to the school. Looking outside the window she could see Mamoru's car standing out from the rest of the affordable, comfortable Japanese cars. She pulled herself together, trying to act composed and classic before she walked out the door. Ami walked behind her, seeing Usagi primp, she giggled. "Usa-chan, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Mamoru and me find a common ground yesterday, when I was talking to that guy from the library, Mamoru made fun of me, and I called him a choice word and ran away. He came after me, and well, he's out there waiting on me now..." Usagi finished.

Makoto laughed. "I'll say they found common ground... You show have see how they were stuck together this morning." She said jokingly.

Usagi blushed brightly. "Now, see what you made me do? Now I have to calm down before I see him." She said embrassed. Ami and Makoto looked at each other, already knowing that the soul mates were becoming one. Wondering how soon it would be before they actually remembered everything.

"Well, We'll see you later for a study session right? Rei said we could start going to the temple instead of the arcade to study." Ami said.

"More like she wants to see if I really do my work." Usagi said as she nodded her head that she would meet the two girls at the temple, as Makoto had quickly integrated herself into the twosome's little group.

When she walked out the doors, she was doing so good going down the stairs until Usagi tripped over her feet and went flying down the rest of the stairs. She could hear masculine laughter coming from in front of her.

"Oh, Usako, I see you still are as clumsy as ever." Mamoru said, his day having gone a lot better than the previous night.

* * *

* Previously During the Day with Mamoru *

Mamoru headed to his class at S University, his hand in his pocket playing with the stone that Nephrite had left. Suddenly he hit his head with his hand. _Duh, I should have thought of it before. I use to have a stone for each of them and then I contacted them by holding it and wishing for them._ He felt so dumb for not remembering it any sooner.

Taking out the stone, Mamoru walked over to the corner of the Science building, and held the stone out in front of him. **_Nephrite, I want you to appear before me NOW!_**He called out telepathically as commanding as he use to do.

Across town, Nephrite jumped up from his bed, a pounding in his head, commanding him to move quickly. As Nephrite raced out of the town house the three generals stared after him. Jadeite kept laughing at Nephrite leaving in only his boxers and a t-shirt but then all of a sudden the generals realized there was only one thing that made them forget clothes.

"ENDYMION!" The generals ran after Nephrite trying to get to him quickly so that they could all be in front of Endymion when Nephrite appeared. As they neared the campus, Mamoru could feel their auras, their presence before they ended came to him.

Every move that they made upon the Earth, Mamoru felt, he knew exactly where they were all because he was in tuned with Endymion's memories and powers at the moment._ I wondered where Usako is at in her school..._ He thought to himself as he searched the area around her school. It was like a glowing silver presence blocked him from finding Usako, but there was other colors also that were blocking him, blue and pink. _I wonder who the colors belong to and why I can't find Usako._

The generals stopped in front of Mamoru, all four of them without any jeans or protection upon their legs. Kunzite's heart boxers were the most pronounced out of the computers, stars, and flames that the other three generals wore.

"It was you last night." Mamoru said.

"Yes, my liege. We were checking out what Zoisite had seen yesterday..." Kunzite started.

"When I was fighting with Usako." Mamoru finished.

"Yes, my liege."

"I expect that you will be on guard now, you know that the Queen and King have passed on to the Summerlands." Mamoru stated, thinking again of his parents.

"Yes, my liege, we will be around you at all times now, since you remember. How did you remember?" Jadeite stated.

"You can thank Nephrite for dropping his stone, speaking of which, I shall be expecting the rest of yours by this evening."

"Yes, my liege." They said in sequence.

"Go back to your home, and find me this afternoon, don't make yourselves obvious while I am at school, and never when I am with Usako." Mamoru commanded, not even sure why he didn't want the generals around Usagi but knowing that was exactly what he wanted done. Rei walked closely behind Kino Sakura, making it obvious that she was trying to get Kino Sakura's attention. _I just got to remember that I am doing this to drag away attention from Usagi-chan, otherwise this girl would definitely get on my nerves quickly._ She thought to herself as Sakura turned around and looked Rei straight in the eyes.

* * *

* On the other side of town, at a private girl's school *

"What do you think you are doing, Hino-san?" She asked Rei.

"Kino-san, I wanted to talk to you, you see you remind me of a dear friend I use to have, and I must speak with you." Rei stated.

* * *

_Okay, so that is all that I am going to type for this chapter, because I thought the last chapter could use a little more information, so please enjoy. It may be a while before I get another good chapter out._

_- Belle Usako_


	12. Chapter 11: Deceiving Daemond

**Author's Notes**

_Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been sitting here contemplating what exactly to write. I won't be responding to any reviewers this chapter._

_SORRY!_

_But anyway, if there is a lot of compliments or complaints, hopefully no complaints, about this chapter I will devote an entire chapter to reviews, but until I actually achieve such devotion, I will try to respond to one or two each chapter after this. Mostly I wanted to get another chapter out without having to go into my e-mail and get everything printed so that I can accurately respond to reviewers. Yeah, I'm lazy, but I'm a working mom so *sticks out tongue* as my son would say "nah uh"._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Deceiving Daemond**

_

* * *

_

Previously...

_Rei walked closely behind Kino Sakura, making it obvious that she was trying to get Kino Sakura's attention. **I just got to remember that I am doing this to drag away attention from Usagi-chan, otherwise this girl would definitely get on my nerves quickly.** She thought to herself as _

_Sakura turned around and looked Rei straight in the eyes._ "_What do you think you are doing, Hino-san?" She asked Rei._

"_Kino-san, I wanted to talk to you, you see you remind me of a dear friend I use to have, and I must speak with you." Rei stated._

* * *

The sixteen year old, green hair odango-style, with sea-green eyes looked intently at Hino-san. _What does she want with me now? She use to ignore me, like the rest of the spoiled brats that go here._ "Well, what is it then?" She stated impatiently.

Rei tried to think of a way that would be polite and acceptable to this American brat that moved here because her father finally wanted her. "Well, you see my friend, she use to have her hair done the same way all the time when we were growing up, and I was wondering where you got the style from?"

"My hair style?" Sakura replied audaciously. "Why does that matter to you now? I've had my hair like this since I started coming here three months ago." The pain and suffering from rejection clearly heard in Sakura's voice.

Rei looked down at the ground, ashamed that she had treated someone so badly that they did not want to speak with her at all. "I am sorry, Kino-san, that my treatment of you has caused such a rift between us, if you will but allow me to mend this, I would be most honored." Rei replied honestly, knowing that even though the senshi knew who the hime was. She could still be friends with Sakura, goddess willing, and bring the attention away from Usagi so that no harm could befoul her.

Sakura stared in wonderment at Hino-san. "You honestly mean that, don't you?" She asked, trying to figure out why Hino-san was so worried about becoming her friend now.

"Yes, Kino-san, I do mean it."

"Well, let me think about it... I'll let you know tomorrow." Sakura replied as she walked away from Rei and headed to the entrance to the schoolyard.

_Yes, let me know tomorrow, meanwhile, I can let the girls know that Sakura will be hanging around with them as well, to bring Daemond's attentions away._ Rei thought to herself as she picked up her dropped book bag and headed to the temple.

* * *

*** Alone in Ami's Room ***

Luna sat upon the bed, looking at all the pictures that Ami had produced over the last several nights after proclaiming that Jupiter and Mars had appeared. The images in front of her showed several of the senshi, Ami, Makoto and Rei in their civilian forms, as well as some of a blonde odango-style girl, whom the girl were positive that this girl would be the Princess.

There were also several picutres of a green odango-style girl, whom the girls were sure would distract the nasty Prince Daemond away from the true heiress. One picture, though, showed the blonde girl with a raven-haired man, as he knelt in front of her. _They looked so into each other that they must have not notice the girls' taking their picture._ She thought to herself as she pawed through the pictures.

* Crash * A clanging sound was distributed throughout the room. Outside of the window, Luna could hear tiny sounds being made. Getting up from the bed, she sashed over to the window, as she looked out the window, a white cat head appeared in front of her as her face came up.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she bounced away from the window, her fur becoming more pronounced as it hackled. The white cat came into the room, looking at Luna, as though she was crazy.

"What are you doing, Luna?" The masculine voice of the cat asked.

"Artemis?" She asked as her fur began to settle down. He nodded his head as he walked to the bed and looked at the pictures that had been occupying Luna's head before. "So, Venus was right, they would find each other first." He said quietly.

"What do you mean? They would find each other first?" Luna asked, the confusion in her voice, as she approached Artemis.

"The Princess has found Endymion. As long as they are together, she will be safe, but we can't be here until she is ready. Luna, Venus sent me to find you. There is so much to discuss." He began.

"I found Jupiter and Venus and brought them back into their powers a long time ago, we felt when Mercury and then Mars got their powers back. Venus, a long time ago, also felt the Princess was lost, emotionally. She can't be free as long as her emotions are in havoc. Venus foresaw the Prince and Princess coming together... But she can't be here, not until they are ready. As soon as she steps foot onto the Holy Ground, the memories of the past will bombard the Princess."

"Are you telling me, that the three senshi have to protect the hime, our Princess, until she gets comfortable with the Prince?" Luna asked, again confused by what he was telling her.

"She's getting memories with him, wonderful memories of when they were together before, everything that made her life wonderful during the Alliance. Venus fears that if the Princess gets the memories of the Fall before she gets enough of her wonderful memories that she will not recover enough and be easily taken by Daemond. We have defeated two of his most powerful senshi, Esmeraude and Beruche, in England when they attacked there, but he hasn't made an appearance yet. But if we could feel the transformation of Mercury and Mars, then they will also have felt it. All the senshi are on the Holy Land, the Earth's castle lays in ruins on this continent, all except Venus. When the senshi come together, all of them, the Princess will have no choice in her memories anymore, they will all come to her." He stated as he stared at his love, knowing that this would be the last time to see her for a while.

"So, you are positive that this girl is the Princess?" Luna asked, as she rubbed against the side of Artemis, "Do you wish for me to go to her and stay guard?"

"Yes, if you can convince the girl to take you in, you can watch her more easily then just relaying on the senshi to watch her at all hours." He said, as they collided heads.

Luna giggled, rubbing her nose to his, she nodded. "Of course, darling, I am sorry for being so frightened earlier. I will miss you."

"And I, you. Be safe, Luna, and I will see you soon." Artemis replied as he walked away, his head hung low as he dragged himself out the window into the world outside. Mamoru pulled the car up to the parking spot at the beach, the ride had been quiet but peaceful. "I hope you don't mind stopping here, I love coming to this spot, it always relaxes me." He said to Usagi, as he opened the passenger side door.

* * *

*At the beach *

She stepped out of the car, and gasped. It was beautiful, the waves lapped against the beach shore, the white sand glistened under the sun. She smiled at Mamoru as she took his proffered hand.

* * *

*** Flashback ***

_Serenity stepped down from the carriage into Endymion's arms. All around them, the world rejoiced. The Prince was no longer in sorrow, his love had come to him._ _She looked around at the water that lapped against the land, how it shone and sparkled under the sun. Serenity stepped away from him as she took it all in. **The wonders filled her cerulean blue eyes, making them like sapphires.** Endymion thought to himself. _

_Serenity spun around in a circle, enjoying all the wonderful colors that filled this planet._ _Stopping, Serenity turned to Endymion, his hand stood before him, proffered to her, that she could hold onto him while he showed her some of the wonders of his planet._

"_I am so glad that you could come, the Queen must approve of me by now." Endymion stated as Serenity took his hand._

"_My Queen Mother, does indeed, send her regards to the Prince of Earth and His Queen Mother and King Father, as she sends me, her daughter, as an emissary to your planet." Serenity stated formally, before a giggle erupted._

"_What you mean is, that your Queen Mother has sent you to see how well you like Earth, since your time will soon be spent between the two kingdoms." Endymion stated as he pulled Serenity closer to him._

_Her giggles ceased as his board chest came into contact with her soft feminine body. "Yes, well, Mother hasn't officially announced our betrothal yet... Endy, don't be hasty, she may decide to marry me to some soldier in our kingdom." Serenity said, as she leaned her head against him._

"_No, she hasn't, but she hasn't stopped me from seeing you either." He stated as he tilted her head up._

_Serenity stared into his midnight blue eyes, "No, she hasn't..." The words barely escaped her lips before Endymion captured her lips in a sweet torturous kiss._

*** End of Flashback***

* * *

Mamoru's hands wrapped themselves around Usagi's waist as the kiss continued, her hands coming up to his shoulders, tangling in his hair. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, begging her for entrance into the paradise that he know would be awaiting him. Usagi sighed as his tongue entered her mouth and a sweet torture coursed through her body unlike anything she had ever known. As they parted, her rose petal lips, now plump from his kisses, quivered, as her eyes opened and looked into his midnight blue eyes.

"What just happened, Mamo-chan?" She asked, wondering how they had ended up kissing, when the last conscious thing she remembered was getting out of the car. "Did you..."

"...just have a flashback?" He finished, knowing that whatever he had saw had been before this lifetime.

"Yes." They said stimutantously.

"Did we act it out?" She asked him.

"I think we did." He replied.

"It was like I had never been here before, not even to this planet. I felt so amazed with all the colors." Usagi stated as they started walking away from the car.

"It was pretty amazing." He agreed.

They walked along the shoreline, quietly for several minutes, before Mamoru asked. "Tell me about yourself, Usagi, please?"

She laughed nervously, "Oh, nothing much to tell. I have a mom and a dad, a stinky little brother who tries to find my diary. I have friends at school, and..."

"And what?"

"And I hate carrots!" She exclaimed, ashamed that she almost told him about the dreams of the guy who kept asking her to be safe.

"Oh. Okay." Mamoru replied, content to know a little more about his girlfriend.

"What about you, Mamo-chan?" Usagi inquired.

"Well, it's really a long story, are you sure to want to hear it?" He asked as he turned towards her. Their bodies almost touching as he faced her, the sorrow of his life showing in his eyes.

Reaching up, Usagi placed her hands upon his cheeks, standing on her toes she kissed him softly. "Only if you are ready, Mamo-chan." Looking down into Usagi's earnest face, he smiled, going backwards, he pulled Usagi down with him to the sandy beach.

She landed in his arms as his back hit the sand. She pulled back quickly, and sat down next to the left of him on the beach. Sitting up, Mamoru pulled Usagi into his right side as he began telling her about his childhood.

"Well, when I was about six years old, there was this car accident, and my parents were killed during the landing, somehow I was tossed out the window and only suffered from minor trauma and amnesia. I was placed into foster home, after foster home, because no place wanted me for too long... I was always very lonesome, but I put my sorrow into making myself better, that's why I went to S University at 18 years old, a year ago, because all my sorrow made me work harder to become something better. I wanted to be like the doctor that took care of me after the accident." He started.

"Recently, however, I've been getting bits and pieces of memories prior to the accident, and of the accident. That's why I was in such a terrible mood this morning. I'm sorry, Usako, that you had to see me like that." Mamoru finished as he leaned into Usagi's right odango.

Usagi turned his face to her, "You were fine, Mamo-chan." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. The sun was starting to set, turning the bright blue ocean into oranges, purples, and reds. His lips met hers as the sun disappeared past the horizon.

* * *

*** Flashback ***

_Serenity ran to the beach, her silver hair streaming behind her, tears running past her cheeks into her hair as she ran. Endymion followed close behind her, scared for her safety, as well as wanting to comfort her._ _She ran to the water's edge before she fell to her knees. _

_"Oh, why, why does your people treat me like this!!" She wailed to the ocean._

"_Because they do not know true beauty as I do." Endymion said as he knelt behind her and gathered her into his arms._

"_I hate your planet!" She screamed at him._

"_I hate it at times as well, Sere, but they are my people and they have free will. I can do nothing but punish them for their transgression against you."_

"_Why would they call me a harlot? Why, Endy? What have I done to your people?"_

"_You have done nothing but stolen my heart, Sere, and Beryl is simply anger that she cannot be the next Queen to the Earth. But there will only be one Queen to my King, one light to my darkness, one soul to my mate, for your heart beats in harmony with mine, and will forevermore." Endymion stated as they watched the sun set._

*** End of Flashback ***

**

* * *

**

Usagi turned to Mamoru, her hair having more silver than blonde in it, and looked at him questions dancing in her eyes. "What was that?"

* * *

_Okay, so that's all I'm going to write for this chapter, I've got more written down for my planning, but, again working mom must clean the house and make dinner for her starving husband and child (they aren't starving, they just think they are...) Well, read and review. More to come as soon as possible._

_- Belle Usako_


	13. Chapter 12: The Temple

**Author's Note**

_Okay, so my story already is close to the one hundred mark for reviews, thank you to everyone that has read my story and put in their input about it. I apologize for the time it took to get this chapter out a lot has been going on in my everyday life, so I have been working on the story whenever I can. I really think that you will like this chapter, as it gets going a little more into the life of Serenity._

_Also, please check out my other stories out there..._

_**Still Around **[There is a poll on my profile on this story]_

_**Broken**_

_**December Dreams**** [The story of Sailor Turquoise, coming soon]_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Temple**

_Previously..._

"_Recently, however, I've been getting bits and pieces of memories prior to the accident, and of the accident. That's why I was in such a terrible mood this morning. I'm sorry, Usako, that you had to see me like that." Mamoru finished as he leaned into Usagi's right odango._

_Usagi turned his face to her, "You were fine, Mamo-chan." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. _

_The sun was starting to set, turning the bright blue ocean into oranges, purples, and reds. His lips met hers as the sun disappeared past the horizon._

_*** Flashback ***_

_**Serenity ran to the beach, her silver hair streaming behind her, tears running past her cheeks into her hair as she ran. **__**Endymion followed close behind her, scared for her safety, as well as wanting to comfort her.**_ _**She ran to the water's edge before she fell to her knees. **_

_**"Oh, why, why does your people treat me like this!!" She wailed to the ocean.**_

"_**Because they do not know true beauty as I do." Endymion said as he knelt behind her and gathered her into his arms.**_

"_**I hate your planet!" She screamed at him.**_

"_**I hate it at times as well, Sere, but they are my people and they have free will. I can do nothing but punish them for their transgression against you."**_

"_**Why would they call me a harlot? Why, Endy? What have I done to your people?"**_

"_**You have done nothing but stolen my heart, Sere, and Beryl is simply anger that she cannot be the next Queen to the Earth. But there will only be one Queen to my King, one light to my darkness, one soul to my mate, for your heart beats in harmony with mine, and will forevermore." Endymion stated as they watched the sun set.**_

_*** End of Flashback ***_

_Usagi turned to Mamoru, her hair having more silver than blonde in it, and looked at him questions dancing in her eyes. "What was that?"_

* * *

The car ride to the temple was silent as Usagi thought about what Mamoru had said at the beach.

*** Flashback** *

"_What was that?" Usagi asked Mamoru, as the last residuals of the memory slide away on the breeze. Stepping out of his reach, she walked to the water's edge. The moonlight shone down upon her silver blonde hair._

"_I honestly don't know, Usako, I never had something like that happen before I met you." He replied, trying to place the image in with the memories he had. He watched as the waves lapped against her feet, her shoes long forgotten._

"_But it seems familiar to you, doesn't it?" She gazed out upon the ocean, trying to place the image, and wondering how the man from her dreams had turned into the man that was in the image with Mamoru._

"_Yes, it feels like we've been reincarnated. That this is our second chance at making a life for ourselves. I don't want to scare you, but it just seems--" Mamoru began._

"_Like there should be more? That even though we fought for months, we still had feelings for each other, thoughts that were wrong because of our actions towards each other. I just feel so alive with you, Mamo-chan, there seems to be more--"_

"_More colors, its brighter, and that there is a smell in the air that permeates everywhere you go."_

"_But these images, are they memories, or is it just something that we are imagining?" She asked._

"_I don't know, but maybe we can figure it out together." Mamoru replied as he took her into his arms, holding her against the chill of the night._

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

The temple loomed ahead of her as the car pulled closer to the buildings. The lights were lit in the rooms of the temple. The normal bunch of school girls that came to the temple for the luck charms, love charms and such, were walking down the stairs as the car stopped in front of them. _Rei and Papa Hino must have closed the temple_, she thought to herself. Mamoru got out of the car and walked to her door. She turned around in her sit to reach for her book bag as the door opened.

"Here we are," Mamoru said as Usagi placed her leg outside of the car, his hand coming to help her out.

"Yes, we are. Arigato, Mamo-chan. I had lots of fun today... I didn't think that there could be a day where we won't be arguing all day long. It was really nice."

"Yeah, it was really nice." He replied as they began to ascend the stairs to the temple. Her blonde-silver hair seemed longer as it flowed behind her, tendrils caressing his arms. "You really liked the beach though?"

"Oh, yes, Mamo-chan, it was so beautiful and peaceful. I can see why you like it there." She replied, the top of the stairs getting nearer and nearer.

"Do you want me to walk you to the temple doors?" He asked as they reached the landing. He looked around the temple, remembering when Rei-chan had wanted to go out with him, and the disastrous first date they had. It was a good thing that they were able to maintain being friends after they talked about it.

"No, it's okay, Mamo-chan. I can get there fine, besides I haven't told Rei-chan yet that we are more than enemies now." She replied, grimacing, wondering how that would go over.

"If you are sure..." Mamoru said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Call me when you get home tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Mamo-chan." She replied as she walked to the doors of the temple where Rei and her grandfather lived. Mamoru watched her walk to the temple before he turned and jogged back down the stairs and into his car.

Usagi entered the temple doors, Papa Hino was in the hallway when she entered. "Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san." He said before motioning to Rei's room. "Your friends are already here with Rei-chan."

Usagi nodded her thanks to him before she started heading to Rei's room, she could already hear the other girls inside. _Guess Mamo-chan and I took longer than I thought we would..._ She thought to herself as she entered the room.

Rei, Ami, and Makoto were sitting on Rei's ruby red bedspread, the notebooks and textbooks spread all over the place. "Hey, guys, sorry that I'm so late!" Usagi said, more quietly than normal. The girls turned to their princess, remembering not to give away their thoughts, they replied. "Konnichiwa, Usa-chan!"

Ami patted the spot that was clear next to her. "How was your time with Mamoru-kun? Did he treat you better this time?"

Rei looked shocked, at least to Usagi it seemed. "You and MAMORU-KUN! USA-CHAN! You never told me that you liked him. I would have beat his ass a long time ago if you had told me!" Usagi blushed, not wanting to think about all that had happened in the last several days.

"Yeah, well, I just remembered that you guys dated that one time..." Usagi started to say.

"And we both decided that we were better as friends, you know that Usa-chan!" Rei finished for her.

"Well, you should have seen them this morning..." Makoto teased, already getting to know that Rei and Usagi were like sisters. Usagi blushed brightly, Rei laughed at the display as Ami bent her head down to her books as Usagi sat down on the bedspread, her book bag falling to the ground as images struck her.

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

_Serenity stared at the mirror before her, her long silver hair spread out as she brought the brush back through it again. She sighed, thinking of the kiss that Endymion had planted on her not even minutes before. The huge white door squeaked as it was being pushed open. Four girls entered the room, "Serenity! Why didn't you tell us about Endymion?" The girls said simultaneously._

Serenity blushed, she felt the heat spread across her cheeks. "You know that it cannot happen, Mother has forbidden marriage for love, only for the Alliance."

The bluenette walked up beside her princess. "Oh, Serenity, you know that if you can prove the marriage as an acceptable match for the alliance, your mother will approve." She said as she took the brush from her and started running it through her hair.

"Yes, Serenity, you know that we will do anything to help you!" The raven-haired girl stated, looking at her princess with the same look that she had given her when Serenity had fallen over the balcony the first time.

_"Yeah, well we better hurry then, because you should have seen that kiss!" The brunette replied, as she laughed._

_Serenity blush deepened. "You saw Endymion in the gardens with me?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry my princess, but I was searching for you, the Queen was worried about you after you disappeared from the conference room at the end of the session."_

"_Oh, yes, I was just so overwhelmed with confusing thoughts that I had to leave, there was so much to think about, and Mother always wants to talk about what happened, and I knew that I wouldn't be much help to her today."_

"_It's okay, Sere, Aunt Selene understands that you needed some time by yourself sometimes, you just have to tell her before you go somewhere by yourself." a blonde said from the balcony area. Her blonde stands of hair glowing like gold with the fading light of the day._

_Serenity gazed into the mirror as her guardians fanned out around her room. The bluenette continued to brush her hair._

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

Usagi blinked her eyes as she came back to the present. Rei, Ami, and Makoto had gathered around her, Rei's hand was on her forehead and Ami was holding her left arm. "What happened, Usa-chan?" Ami asked.

"It was so weird... I swear I saw us but the place was so different, white, and it seemed like I was in my room, but it wasn't my room." Usagi said as she pulled away from them, she stood up from the edge of the bed and walked to the window in the room.

"Usa-chan, tell us what happened..." Makoto asked, walking up silently behind her friend. "Maybe we can help you understand."

"Okay, but it sounds weird... I was staring at myself in the mirror, but it wasn't me, there was silver hair, and a crescent moon on my forehead... I was brushing my hair when the door opened and four girls entered the room." Usagi began.

"The girls started teasing me about a kiss that you witnessed, Makoto-chan, and the thing is, I was so happy about the kiss, but worried about the consquences of it and what would happen otherwise." She finished. "That's when I came back to the here and now."

Rei and Ami watched the interaction between Usagi and Makoto, knowing that Usagi was getting back her memories quicker than they thought she would. "Usa-chan, please don't worry about it, maybe it will all make sense soon."

Usagi nodded her head, still looking out the window at the moon that reflected down upon the Earth.

**

* * *

**

* Flashback *

_Kasei walked up to Serenity. "Your Majesty..."_

_Serenity turned to her, "Red, you know that I don't do the formality thing, I'm just Sere."_

"_Yes, well, you know that we must show respect, especially in front of everyone else. But, as I was going to say, your mother wants to see you."_

_Serenity could feel the color drain out of her face. "Do you know why she has requested my presence?"_

"_No, Sere, I don't but you shouldn't keep her waiting."_

"_Yes, of course."_

_Serenity walked quickly down the halls of the palace, the throne room loomed in front of her. She could hear the muffled voices of her mother and the Queen of the Earth. Oh, dear, I wonder what the Queen is doing here, Endy said she was sick, she thought to herself as she knocked at the door to the throne room._

"_Come in, Serenity." Her mother's voice called out._

"_Yes, child come in," Gaia, the Queen of the Earth called._

_Serenity entered the throne room, her head bowed, as she curtsied in front of her mother and the Queen of Earth. "Good evening, majesties." she replied as she looked at the floor._

"_Come, Serenity, and sit beside us." Selene, her mother, called._

_Serenity came up from the curtsy and headed to the chair that was beside the two Queens. Sitting in the chair as requested, she kept her head bowed as she was taught by Lady Luna._

"_Look at me, Princess Serenity, show me the pretty face that has my son so entranced." Queen Gaia asked._

_Serenity looked up into the midnight blue eyes that Endymion had inherited from his mother. "Yes, child, it is no wonder why the whole Alliance would want to be with you." Gaia said as she contemplated the many suitors that where rumored to come to the castle._

"_Your majesty..." Serenity started to reply._

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

Usagi came back to the temple room where her friends were staring at her, the wonderment on their faces made her wonder what was really going on. "Rei-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?" She requested, as she started for the door. Rei nodded her head as they headed to the hallway.

"What's really going on? Are you guys putting images into my head, I mean, I know you are looking for your princess, but are you deliberately putting images into my head to make me your princess?" She asked once they were a good distance away from the door.

"No, why would you think that Usa-chan?" Rei asked, knowing that this was really troubling her friend.

"Because these images aren't the first ones." She replied.

She started to tell Rei about the dreams of a man that asked her to stay safe and hidden. About the images that kept coming to her whenever her and Mamoru were together. Rei listened to her friend, nodding her head in all the appropriate places, and when Usagi was finished, Rei gave her a huge hug.

"Listen, Usagi-chan, I think that you are going through a lot right now, and I don't want you to worry about anything right now with these images, okay? Especially, don't worry about what Ami and I are doing or the princess that we are looking for." Rei said as her head rested in between the two odangos of blonde-silver hair.

"Okay, Rei-chan. I will try. Let's get some of this homework done." Usagi said as she pulled away from her friend. The two friends walked back into the bedroom, where Ami and Makoto had resumed sitting on the bedspread, homework in front of both of them. The two girls went to the bed, sat down and began their homework. Outside the window, a black cat watched as the girls did their homework, noticing that the newest senshi was with the other girls now. _Well, I guess I will try tonight to get the girl to take me home with her. _She thought to herself as the night wore on. Soon the girls finished their work and packed their bags. As Usagi finished packing her book bag she headed to the door.

"Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?" Usagi said as she waved to them from the doorway, "I'm going to head home now." Ami and Makoto nodded their heads as they continued putting the rest of their books away. Rei waved from her dresser as she placed her school books and homework on it.

Seeing the girls getting ready to leave, and then the odango-haired girl go to the door, Luna decided that now was the time to put her plan into action. The black cat jumped from the windowsill and started following the blonde-silver odango-haired girl as she headed towards her house. As Usagi slowed down for a traffic light, Luna saw her opportunity, meowing loudly, she made a commotion to get Usagi's attention.

Vibrating through the street, Usagi could hear the sounds of a hurt kitten, looking around her, Usagi tried to find where the cat was. _Mama always said that we are to take care of the animals of the world, who would harm a helpless kitten?_ She thought to herself as her eyes landed on Luna, curled up in a ball, a man just walking past her.

"Didn't you mama ever tell you to be nice to animals?" Usagi yelled at him as she went to Luna and picked her up, the noise stopped as Luna started purring in Usagi's arms. The man looked at Usagi as though she was crazy before he continued on with his walk. Usagi looked for a collar on the cat, seeing no collar she thought maybe her mom would let her keep a pet.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE...

Three men stared at the temple from the side of the stairs. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Jadeite asked as he watched the lights of the temple go down to a single room.

"Tell you the truth, I don't know, I'm hoping that I don't get electrocuted." Nephrite replied.

"I know that Suisei will be reasonable." Zoisite said uncertainly.

The three girls walked out of the temple. "Do you think Usagi-chan will be okay by herself?" Rei asked the other two girls.

"She will be fine, didn't you see Luna at the window while we were working on our homework? She probably followed Usagi-chan home--" Ami started to say when Zoisite stepped out from the dark.

"Suisei, please give me a chance to talk--" He began.

"--Give us, all a chance to apologize for our past mistakes--" Nephrite said.

"--And let us start again." Jadeite finished as the three men stood in front of the women they loved and betrayed.

"We know the truth now, we saw everything at the end, our biggest mistake was believe that Daemond was right, that you were out to harm our prince, and we paid for that mistake in blood and sacrifice. Your blood and sacrifice, but the prince lived because of you." Zoisite said as he went in front of Ami, kneeling down in front of her. The other two men knelt in front of their mates, Nephrite in front of Makoto; Jadeite in front of Rei; they looked the three girls in the eye before offering up their necks.

Together they said, "We offer our lives to you, whether you choose life or death for us, we believe that whatever the choice is, our prince is safe in your hands."

The three girls looked at the men before them, before falling to their knees and grabbing the men around the necks as the tears started to fall to the ground.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so there is the chapter that took forever to write out. Life has been very busy, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I like to say thank you to everyone that reads and reviews my stories. Please enjoy this installment, and I will start the next chapter, which will be about the generals and the senshi as well as maybe an encounter with Jupiter... Don't know yet, but we sure will find out soon...

_-Belle Usako_

_**Started: July 03, 2009 10:38 am**_

_**Finished: July 28, 2009 7:16 am**_

_**Posted: July 28, 2009 8:00 am**_


	14. Chapter 13: Handfasting

_**Author's Notes**__  
Thank you to everyone that has read my story and reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, etc. I appreciate everyone that takes the time to read my story. I know that it has been a really long time since I last wrote, but a lot has been going on that gave me a huge writers block. I lost my job and unemployment is taking forever and I haven't gotten any job offers yet, so I am kinda depressed. However, I wanted to get my chapter out while I was thinking about it._

_**Story Alerted: sakuriot, **__**flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever, serenamoonrose, SlayerBunny, dandi706, sparrowflyaway, queenskin, luna345, and hittocerebattosai. **_

_**Reviewed: Princesakarlita411, KageNoNeko, MoonPrincess568, SerentiyMoonGodness, sernity1806, Celeste-Love, luna345, SammyKoru, and sailormoonfan24.**_

_You know the usual disclaimer… Now onto the chapter.

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?" Usagi said as she waved to them from the doorway, "I'm going to head home now." Ami and Makoto nodded their heads as they continued putting the rest of their books away. Rei waved from her dresser as she placed her school books and homework on it._

_Seeing the girls getting ready to leave, and then the odango-haired girl go to the door, Luna decided that now was the time to put her plan into action. The black cat jumped from the windowsill and started following the blonde-silver odango-haired girl as she headed towards her house. As Usagi slowed down for a traffic light, Luna saw her opportunity, meowing loudly; she made a commotion to get Usagi's attention._

_Vibrating through the street, Usagi could hear the sounds of a hurt kitten, looking around her, Usagi tried to find where the cat was.__Mama always said that we are to take care of the animals of the world, who would harm a helpless kitten?__She thought to herself as her eyes landed on Luna, curled up in a ball, a man just walking past her._

"_Didn't you mama ever tell you to be nice to animals?" Usagi yelled at him as she went to Luna and picked her up, the noise stopped as Luna started purring in Usagi's arms. The man looked at Usagi as though she was crazy before he continued on with his walk. Usagi looked for a collar on the cat, seeing no collar she thought maybe her mom would let her keep a pet._

_**MEANWHILE...**_

_Three men stared at the temple from the side of the stairs. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Jadeite asked as he watched the lights of the temple go down to a single room._

"_Tell you the truth, I don't know, I'm hoping that I don't get electrocuted." Nephrite replied._

"_I know that Suisei will be reasonable." Zoisite said uncertainly._

_The three girls walked out of the temple. "Do you think Usagi-chan will be okay by herself?" Rei asked the other two girls._

"_She will be fine, didn't you see Luna at the window while we were working on our homework? She probably followed Usagi-chan home--" Ami started to say when Zoisite stepped out from the dark._

"_Suisei, please give me a chance to talk--" He began._

"_--Give us, all a chance to apologize for our past mistakes--" Nephrite said._

"_--And let us start again." Jadeite finished as the three men stood in front of the women they loved and betrayed._

"_We know the truth now, we saw everything at the end, our biggest mistake was believing that Daemond was right, that you were out to harm our prince, and we paid for that mistake in blood and sacrifice. Your blood and sacrifice, but the prince lived because of you." Zoisite said as he went in front of Ami, kneeling down in front of her. The other two men knelt in front of their mates, Nephrite in front of Makoto; Jadeite in front of Rei; they looked the three girls in the eye before offering up their necks._

_Together they said, "We offer our lives to you, whether you choose life or death for us, we believe that whatever the choice is, our prince is safe in your hands."_

_The three girls looked at the men before them, before falling to their knees and grabbing the men around the necks as the tears started to fall to the ground.

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Handfasting**

The three girls buried their heads into the shoulders of the only men that ever understood them. "How did you get here?" Ami asked, afraid that it was just a dream that he was a figment of her imagination, like she had thought originally when she seen him in the library. He looked deeply into her sapphire eyes and smiled a sad smile.

Jadeite looked deeply into Rei's violet eyes, a sad smile paid upon his lips, "I had to see you again…" he said softly as her hands softly cradled his head.

Nephrite looked down at the ground, the tears falling from his eyes. "I didn't think that you would ever forgive me, especially how it ended…"

**Elsewhere…**

Usagi entered her house, the black cat cradled in her arms. "Mama," she called out.

Ikuko walked out of the kitchen at the sound of her oldest child coming home. "Hai, Usagi," Ikuko began before she could finish greeting her child she seen the black cat cradled in her daughter's arms.

"Oh, what a beautiful kitten you have. Where did she come from?" Ikuko asked, seeing the smaller face of the cat giving away the sex of it.

"The poor cat was huddled on the street like she had been hit, and I couldn't just leave her there, can we keep her mama?" Usagi asked.

"We'll think about it. You will have to put up lost kitten signs and if no one claims her, then you can keep her." Ikuko said before seeing how light her daughter's hair had gotten. "I picked up some blonde hair dye today, if you want to do it, I will help you dye it tonight."

"Hai, mama that sounds good, thank you." Usagi replied as she took off her book bag and headed up to her room. "Mama, I'm going to keep the cat in my room, okay?"

Ikuko nodded her head and headed back into the kitchen. _I hope I picked up enough boxes for her hair._ She thought to herself as she finished off dinner.

As Usagi opened her door, the cat jumped down from her arms. When the cat stood to its full height, and looked Usagi in the eye, that was the last conscious thought that Usagi had before Serenity appeared.

"Lady Luna, what are you doing in your dual nature form?" Serenity asked, her cerulean blue eyes holding ancient wisdom.

"Serenity?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Yes, Lady Luna, it is I. I cannot stay for long, as her will is strong, but she is regaining her memories, our memories, quickly, you must hide her from Daemond before he finds us. He will not let anyone live once he finds out the truth of what Endymion and I have done."

Serenity looked off to the side before the wisdom faded from the cerulean blue and Usagi returned to the present. The cat watched in amazement, as the girl shook her body as though she felt a chill. _Interesting, Serenity is in this child, but cannot hold form. What did she and her prince do?_

The evening went by uneventful. Ikuko helped Usagi dye her hair back to blonde, thankfully having bought 15 boxes, there was more than enough to do her long, majestic hair. As Usagi headed to her bedroom the phone rang "I got it," Usagi called out.

"Moshi, moshi." She stated.

"Konnichiwa, is Usagi-chan there?" A masculine voice asked.

"Hai, this is her."

"It's Mamoru-san."

"Mamo-chan! How are you doing tonight? I had so much fun today. The beach was prefect. Oh, thank you so much for taking me to the temple." Usagi gushed.

"Slow down, Usa-ko, it's okay to talk slowly." He replied.

They talked on the phone for an hour before Usagi noticed the time. "Oh no, I gotta get off the phone, otherwise I'll be running late for school tomorrow." She said.

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning right?" Mamoru asked, the concern for her lacing his voice.

"Of course," Usagi replied as they hung up the phone at the same time she smiled. Lying back on her bed, she looked over to the new cat, "Hmmmmm, I wonder what I should call you?" Usagi said out loud.

The cat looked up from the end of her bed, the crescent moon spot on her head shining brightly in the moonlight. "I know what I will call you, I will call you Luna after the moon in Greek mythology." Usagi said to herself as she nodded at the way the name sounded so right. She closed her eyes, remembering the whole day, trying to figure out why she was getting these images, soon her eyes and brain wore out and she fell asleep.

* * *

_***DREAM FLASHBACK***_

_Serenity walked up to the cave where the clergyman was waiting for her with Endymion. She could feel the butterflies flying in her stomach but there was no way she was going to change her mind now. Her mother had met with the Queen of the Earth yesterday, and even though her mother thought the alliance between the two planets would be a mistake, she still listened to Queen Gaia._

_**But she won't agree to the marriage, she wants me to marry that Daemond, Prince to the Black Moon Kingdom, I refuse. I will marry for love and love only.**__ She thought to herself as she entered the cave. She could feel the presence of her love in the cave, and when his mind probed at hers gently, she smiled. __***You know that I would never leave you standing alone* **__she told him over the link._

_***Yes, but that doesn't mean that I still worry.***__ Endymion replied as she walked into his view. She was beautiful, her long silver hair glistened in the moonbeams that fell in the cave, her long white dress, beaded and soft covered her slender form, leaving enough cleavage showing to entice him. Her shoulders were bare and she had long white gloves covering her from elbows to fingers._

_The clergyman cleared his throat before beginning the bonding ritual that would make sure their hearts and souls would forever find one another._

"_Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted here and now, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul´s growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" _

_"Yes, we seek to enter." Serenity and Endymion replied, their hands held together in front of them._

_"In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East .Have communication of the heart, mind, and body fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. _

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home the heat of the heart´s passion the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain; and the all encompassing passion of the sea. _

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North firm foundation on which to build fertility of the fields to enrich your lives and a stable home to which you may always return.__Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.__I bid you look into each others eyes. __Endymion__, Will you cause her pain?" asked the clergyman._

"_I may." answered Endymion._

"_Is that your intent?"_

"_No."_

"_Serenity, Will you cause him pain?"_

"_I may." replied Serenity._

"_Is that your intent?"_

"_No."_

_The clergyman looked at both of them and asked, "Will you share each other´s pain and seek to ease it?"_

"_Yes." They replied._

"_And so the binding is made. Join your hands." Stated the clergyman as the two raised their arms. The first cord is draped across Endymion and Serenity joint hands._

_"Serenity, will you share his laughter?"_

"_Yes." She replied._

"_Endymion, will you share her laughter?"_

"_Yes." He replied._

"_Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?" The clergyman asked._

"_Yes." They responded._

_"And so the binding is made." The clergyman stated as he draped the second cord around their joint hands._

"_Serenity, will you burden him?"_

"_I may."_

"_Is that your intent?"_

"_No." Serenity stated._

_"Endymion, will you burden her?"_

"_I may."_

"_Is that your intent?"_

"_No." Endymion replied._

"_Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" The clergyman asked Serenity and Endymion._

"_Yes." They replied as they looked into each other's eyes._

"_And so the binding is made." The clergyman stated as the third cord was wrapped around their joint hands._

_"Serenity, will you share his dreams?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Endymion,__ will you share her dreams?"_

"_Yes." He replied._

"_Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?" The clergyman asked as he thought of the future the two would bring to the Alliance._

"_Yes." They stated._

_"And so the binding is made." The clergyman wrapped the fourth cord around the joint hands of the couple._

"_Endymion, will you cause her anger?"_

"_I may."_

"_Is that your intent?"_

"_No."_

"_Serenity__, will you cause him anger?"_

"_I may."_

"_Is that your intent?__"_

"_No."_

"_Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?" The clergyman asked as he looked into the couple's eyes, seeing the true love that binds them already._

"_We will." They replied collectively._

"_And so the binding is made." Stated the clergyman as the fifth cord was wrapped around the couple's hands._

"_Serenity, will you honor him?"_

"_I will." She stated honestly._

"_Endymion__, will you honor her?"_

"_I will."_

"_Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"_

"_We shall never do so." Stated the couple._

"_And so the binding is made." The clergyman stated as the sixth cord was wrapped around the joint hands of Serenity and Endymion.__ The clergyman began to tie the cords together, making them stronger together than they are separated, as he completed the tying of the cords, he stated, "__The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union."_

"_Heart to heart, soul to soul, our love is meant to be, as it will it, so mote it be." Serenity and Endymion stated together as the cords were dropped to the altar in front of them._

_***END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK*

* * *

**_

Usagi woke up with a start._ I'm married to him, somehow, someway I know that it's true. _She looked over at the clock to see she had twenty minutes to get ready before Mamoru showed up.

* * *

**Started: August 2, 2009 3:34PM**

**Finished: September 3, 2009 1:08PM**

**Posted: September 3, 2009 4:40PM**

_Sorry, again that this chapter took so long, but now you should understand why. I hope you all enjoy and I will start the next chapter as soon as possible. This chapter was seven pages long in WordOffice, so even if it doesn't seem that long it is._

_-Belle-chan_


	15. Chapter 14: Telepathic Babble

**Started: September 9, 2009 1:39 PM**

**Finished: September 9, 2009 4:24 PM**

**Posted: September 9, 2009 5:20 PM

* * *

**

_**Author's Notes**_

_Okay, thank you to everyone again for reading, reviewing and adding me to your favorites. I just wanted to let everyone know that the wedding ceremony in the last chapter was Wiccan, it is called a hand-fasting and is Celtic/Scottish in origin. Hand-fasting are traditionally for one year and a day for both parties to find out whether the match is well suited, if not they are free to part ways. If a child results from the union, they are officially considered married, or if they chose to stay together they are considered officially and forevermore married. Thanks for making this author feel like her stories actually mean something to people and that it isn't just something that is tumbling around in her head that makes no sense. *bows to the audience* Thank you again. Now for my thank you lists…_

_**[Favorite story added by:] DalekDavros, FireSenshi2, amy0213, WildFire203, and CuriousRose19.  
[Favorite Author added by:] HSMxGilmoreGirlsxDisneyxLover.  
[Community added by:] queenskin and annovana.  
[Reviewed by:] JessMess, sailormoonfan24, Manoella Nascimento, Luna345, Kelly, bakagirl123, CuriousRose19, CharmedSerenity3, FanficFemale, Tenshi-Chikyuu, and lalala.  
[Story Alerts by:] JessMess, HSMxGilmoreGirlsxDisneyxLover, JustBNMe, Natsuko Nishi, devilkatkiller, couturedawl, and Manoella Nascimento.

* * *

**_

_**Previously…**_

"_Serenity, will you honor him?"_

"_I will." She stated honestly._

"_Endymion__, will you honor her?"_

"_I will."_

"_Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"_

"_We shall never do so." stated the couple._

"_And so the binding is made." The clergyman stated as the sixth cord was wrapped around the joint hands of Serenity and Endymion.__ The clergyman began to tie the cords together, making them stronger together than they are separated, as he completed the tying of the cords, he stated, "__The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union."_

"_Heart to heart, soul to soul, our love is meant to be, as it will it, so mote it be." Serenity and Endymion stated together as the cords were dropped to the altar in front of them._

_***END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK***_

Usagi woke up with a start._ I'm married to him, somehow someway I know that it's true. _She looked over at the clock to see she had twenty minutes to get ready before Mamoru showed up.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Telepathic Babble**

Usagi ran down the stairs, her long silver hair streaming behind her as the doorbell rang. She heard a loud gasp and the shattering of a plate as her mom walked out the kitchen and seen Usagi as she reached the door. Turning around, Usagi looked at her mom, "Mama, what's wrong?" She asked concerned as her hand reached to open the door. Her mother stared at her in shock as Mamoru entered the house and seen Usagi.

"Usagi, what happened to your hair?" Ikuko nearly screamed, thinking of the two hours that they had worked on her hair the previous evening.

Mamoru stared at her in wonder, _Serenity is starting to come out_, he thought to himself, reflecting on the conversations that his generals and he had the previous evening. He moved closely to Usagi as she reached for her pigtail to look at the color of her hair. She gasped silently as she looked at the silver hair that now coated her head. _Oh my goddess! What happened, we colored my hair last night._ She was so shocked and scared. _What happening to me? _The thought ran across her mind so quickly that she didn't even really know if there was an answer to that question. Mamoru wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as she wordlessly pulled the strands of her hair apart trying to find a single blonde strand among the many silver strands. Tears pooled at the edge of her eyelids as she realized her hair would no longer be blonde, just like Serenity in her dreams, she was becoming silver-haired.

While Usagi was looking through her hair, her brother and father walked out from the kitchen. Kenji dropped his cup of coffee and Sammy began to laugh so hard that he thought his ribs would crack. Mamoru threw a harden glance at Sammy, who immediately shut up, and looked the other way. Mamoru was tired of her brother making fun of her for something that she could not handle because of nature itself. At the sound of yet another dish breaking, Usagi looked up from her hair to see her family gathered together.

"Mama, I don't know how it happened but my hair doesn't want to be blonde anymore! Are my eyebrows even blonde anymore?" She asked no one in general, reaching her fingertips to touch her silver eyebrows. Ikuko stuttered, thinking of how this could have happened. There were no answers for the Tsukino family, nothing that would make sense to them anyway.

"Usa-ko, maybe there is something in your DNA that has you going through the drastic change in color; I could see if one of my professors might know someone who could give you a more definite answer." Mamoru said calmly, out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark ebony cat walk down the stairs; the crescent moon on her face marking her as the advisor to the royal family of the moon.

However, before Mamoru could inquire about the cat that now resided at the Tsukino home, Usagi screamed. "Oh My Goddess! Mamo-chan I have to get to school, otherwise I'll be dead, Haruna-sensei will kill me if I'm late again!"

Mamoru nodded his head, turned to her parents and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to take care of your daughter this morning, if it is amendable to you, perhaps you would like to meet for dinner on Friday evening to discuss my intentions towards your daughter." He said regally.

Ikuko and Kenji nodded their heads in agreement, still shocked over the color of their daughter's hair as Mamoru ushered her out of the door. Her shoes dangling from her hands as Mamoru held her book bag in the other hand. Luna watched as her princess and her beloved walked out the door. _He knows the truth,_ she thought to herself as she climbed back up the stairs to the room she now occupied. _I have to let the senshi know where I have been. _She did a back flip where she stood on the bed and a communicator landed on the bed beneath her.

Flipping open the communicator with her nose, she pawed the sign for Mercury.

* * *

Usagi played with her pigtail as she stared out the window of Mamoru's car. "Mamo-chan, what's going on with me?" she asked quietly, not really ready to talk with him about what she has been seeing lately.

Mamoru watched Usagi out of the side of his eye as he drove towards her school. She looked so sad and depressed; he worried about how she would take the news that he had to tell her. _How do you explain to the girl you just started dating that you both were reincarnated and that your love may or may not be true because you were in love in your past lives? How do you tell her that she is changing more and more each day to become the Princess that his past self devoted his life to?_ The thoughts ran through Mamoru's head as memories of Endymion and Serenity flashed behind his eyes.

As he pulled up to the school, two girls stood outside the gates. The brunette looked at the car with interest, while the bluenette was checking out her book bag to make sure she had all of her homework with her. *_Oh my, I can't believe Zoisite actually followed our energy patterns to the temple last night.*_ The thought blasted Usagi in the voice of her friend Ami. _*All the generals have remembered the truth, but still I should make Nephrite pay for at least a month.* _Came the voice of Makoto through Usagi's mind. _What the …_ Mamoru opened his door and walked around the car to her door, opening it slowly he took her hand as she landed it out on the edge of the door.

"Here, Usa-ko let me help you, my darling." Mamoru said to her as she stepped out of the car. Usagi smiled a little as she looked up into his dark midnight blue eyes.

"You're too good for me, Mamo-chan." Usagi said as more thoughts from her friends bombarded her mind. _Awwwwwwwww, they are so cute together. I'm so glad they aren't fighting anymore. I wonder how they got together. Are they going to kiss?_

Usagi put a hand up to her forehead as she tried to clear her head of the thoughts that weren't even hers. Mamoru looked at her worriedly. "Is everything okay, Usa-ko?" he asked as she practically fell into his arms over the edge of the sidewalk. He held onto her tightly as he pushed a strand of her hair away from her eye. He smiled down at her as he tenderly touched her cheek. "No, Usa-ko, if anyone is too good for the other one, you are too good to be with me."

As he lifted her up to stand better, he looked down into her eyes and sighed. "Usa-ko, there is something that I need to tell you…"

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Mamoru paced his apartment as Kunzite watched him. "My liege, please explain to me why you are so upset…" Kunzite asked as he watched his prince become more and more agitated._

_Mamoru turned to him, "Explain to me, Kunzite, why I am getting flashes of my previous life but only when I am with my girlfriend? And the images are only of me and a silver-haired beauty that looks exactly like my girlfriend?"_

_Kunzite paled, "You shouldn't be having those images yet, she isn't ready to fight him."_

"_Who isn't ready to fight who?" Endymion demanded, his eyes turning a hard, stoic blue._

"_Your wife, my liege, the only and only Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, who is the daughter to the throne of the Silver Alliance, and the only one that can yield the Imperial Crystal and not die. She is the only woman that can stop Daemond from killing everyone again."_

"_Again? What happened during the last lifetime, Kunzite and do not lie to me or so help the Gods."_

_Kunzite told Mamoru everything that he remembered; as he talked Mamoru began to see everything as though he was living it all over again. Mostly he saw the tears that ran down Serenity, no Usagi's face as she heard her friend last breathes. __**Oh gods, how can I explain this to Usa-ko?**__ He thought to himself as his front door opened. Three happy generals walked in the penthouse; by the looks on their commander and liege's face they knew that it was not a good day._

_The two generals and their commander took out their stones and laid them flat on the surface of the coffee table. "We give these to you, my liege, so that you may always call us." Nephrite watched from the side, as his stone was already with Mamoru. _

_Mamoru told the generals what Kunzite and he were discussing previous to their entrance; after Mamoru had finished he looked at them hard… "So where have you been?" He inquired, looking at the guilty faces of Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite._

"_The senshi of the Moon Kingdom are here, my liege. We had to apologize for our misgivings and beg for forgiveness." Jadeite stated as he sat down on the black leather couch that his commander had just abandoned._

"_And did they forgive you?" Mamoru asked, again seeing the face of Serenity as she heard the cries of her friends die._

"_They are in the process of forgiveness." Zoisite stated as he watched Kunzite walk to the balcony and look out into the city._

"_She's coming," Kunzite said before he passed out._

_**LONDON, ENGLAND**_

_Artemis walked up to the blonde figure that watched the city from the clock tower that was this nation's pride. "I see you arrived well, your meeting went well with Lady Luna?" she asked not bothering to turn around and look at the white cat. The sun was rising over the pale blue ocean, the ripples of the water making the scene beautiful, which was her specialty._

"_Yes, Venus, she knows the Princess and is guarding her as we speak."_

_Venus jumped as bolts of knowledge ran through her system. "We don't have the time we thought we did, Lord Artemis, she just dreamt of the wedding. There isn't much time at all, she needs to see the end before Daemond come to her. We must leave tonight."_

"_Tonight?" he asked, clearly shocked. "But…"_

"_But, nothing, my cousin needs me, and only when she sees me will she know the truth."_

_***END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

**_

The bell rang before Mamoru could finish what he was trying to say. "Oh, Mamo-chan, you'll have to tell me after school," Usagi said as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips quickly. "I don't want to have detention again; I was just getting use to getting off on time." She joked as she headed towards her friends and through the gates that lead to her school.

Mamoru watched as she entered the building, wondering when the next shoe would drop.

* * *

**LUNCHTIME**

Ami and Makoto sat under the tree talking about the battle they had last night. "Petz was totally blown away by my lightening bolts." Makoto said as Usagi walked up behind her.

"WHAT?" Usagi screamed, her day was not going well at all. "YOU'RE A SENSHI TOO! GREAT, JUST GREAT, NEXT YOU'LL TELL ME THAT I'M THE PRINCESS AND I'M GOING TO DIE." The words vibrated the air around the three girls.

Ami looked down in shame; they had been lying to Usagi for too long. _They knew the truth, so why shouldn't she know?_ Ami thought logically. Makoto looked hard at Usagi before saying. "You would believe it, after all, you're hair has already changed."

"So it is true then, you think that I am the princess that you are looking for…" Usagi said as she slide to the ground beneath her.

"We don't think, we know." said Ami softly.

"Oh goddess…" Usagi said.

* * *

**7500 FT ABOVE GROUND**

The blonde looked out the window at the water below her. _Not much longer until I see Usagi again, I wonder how she will react to seeing me._ She thought as the clouds drifted past the wings of the plane. Her thoughts drifted back to the Silver Alliance and the only man that had made her cold heart feel alive again. _Oh, Kunzite, I wish that things hadn't ended the way they did._

The stewardess walked to her sit, "Miss, is there anything that I can get you?"

"No," her musical voice replied, not even looking at the stewardess. "Thank you, but I require nothing."

"As you wish, may I say, Ms. Aino, I absolutely love your movies. Will you be doing anymore soon?" the stewardess said excitedly.

"No, actually, I'm taking a year off for personal reasons." The blonde replied.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

Usagi entered the door to her house, waving to her friends, still shell-shocked from the revelations that the day had given. A feminine scream went through the house, Usagi turned around to see her cousin, Aino, Minako standing in the doorway to the living room. "USAGI!!!"

Memories hit Usagi, everything that had happened, all the deaths, her mother denial of her marriage to Endymion, the look on Daemond's face as he destroyed everything she ever loved. Usagi's cerulean blue eyes turned silver around the edges as the memories brought forth Serenity's entity. Usagi gasped inaudibly before landing in a pile at the edge of the door.

Minako and her white cat rushed to the falling body of their princess, _I was afraid of this. I got to get her out of here before she comes to. Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji won't understand her hysterics and might try to take her to an asylum._ "Hey, Aunt Ikuko, Usagi is so excited to see me that she wants to take me to go meet her new friends. We'll be right back!" She called to the kitchen where her aunt was still making dinner.

"Okay, be careful girls!" Ikuko called out as she heard the two girls head out the front door.

* * *

_Now that's not what I had written out in my outlines for this story. There was a beach scene and senshixgeneral scenes before Venus appeared… But when I started writing it was like my outlines disappeared and all that mattered was what my hands were typing. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting two chapters, since this leads exactly to the chapter that I have had written for over three months. So I hope everyone enjoys the two chapters and please comment on both chapters please, that way I know what you think of each one…_

_Belle-chan_


	16. Chapter 15: Her Diamonds

_**Author's Notes**_

_Again writing a chapter that is completely ahead of where I am in the story, but I love the song, _**_Her Diamonds_**_ by Rob Thomas, and keep seeing Mamoru trying to take care of Usagi after she finds out that she committed suicide and that it was her fault that everyone died. So, it is 06-02-2009 and here is my depressive start to Usagi._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Her Diamonds**

_Oh what the hell she says_

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Like I don't know now_

"Oh what the hell! I just can't win for losing!" Usagi cried out, her words muffled by her tears. She lays on Mamoru's bed, staring up at the ceiling the tears falling freely down her cheek into her now silver hair. _I am a Princess, sure, whatever, I am also the reason that they died... How can they want to protect a hime that allowed them to die? A hime who killed herself out of grief and despair?_ She thought to herself as the tears fell harder and shudders made her body convulse.

Mamoru stares into his room, watching Usagi just lay there on his bed, the way her body shook with her tears. _I just don't know what to do anymore... I know everything happened so quickly, the memories of us back during the Silver Alliance, but I thought that she would be happy to remember us so much in love. What's wrong?_ The thoughts kept running through his head, trying to make what was the problem that she was suffering through.

He thought of Usagi back when they first started dating, before Venus showed up, and how happy she was every time she got a memory of something that they had done during the Silver Alliance. But now, now she was a complete mess, the girls were covering for their hime with her parents while she was here with him, but it still didn't explain what was wrong. He wanted to reach out to her, but was afraid that would just make things worse than they were.

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night_

_Can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad then I do too_

_So I let her be_

Usagi sits up in the bed and looks at Mamoru before she starts walking to the window. Usagi sighs as she looks out into the night.

"The light of the moon, it use to make me feel so alive. But it's just funny now how the night can make you so blind." She says softly, as Mamoru nears her by the window.

"Why does it make you blind, Usako?" Mamoru asks, remembering all the times he felt blinded by the night, understanding it, but still needing to hear it from her lips.

"It can blind you to what really is out there, and all the pain you feel comes out and plays havoc with your emotions. I just feel so blind by all the pain of knowing..." She starts to say but trails off at the end. _I know that she remembers a lot more than I do about the Silver Alliance, especially since I died trying to protect her from Daemond. But I still don't understand why she is blaming herself. It wasn't her fault that Daemond was a psychopath. _Mamoru thinks to himself as he stands by Usagi and looks out into the night.

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

"Oh, I can't take no more!" She cries out, as her body starts convulsing again, the tears falling down to the floor. _I want to hold her and make everything better, but how do I do it? _Mamoru thinks to himself as he touches her shoulder softly.

His hand barely on it before she crumples to the floor in front of the window, still staring out into the night, all the while her tears keep dropping to the floor.

He steps back, remembering when he woke up in the hospital and not having any memories at all and how he cried and cried. He didn't want anyone to comfort him, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. _Maybe that's what she needs, maybe she needs this time... But God, I just don't want to see her in pain anymore._

_She sits down and stares into the distance_

_And it takes all night_

_And I know I could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

The tears lessen as she stares out the window, _it seems like she stares out into the distance all night_, Mamoru thinks as he watches her from the other side of the bedroom. _I know that if I go over there and hold her, talk to her, that she would be listening, but she won't totally be there. It wouldn't feel right to break into her time of reflection. She always let me have my time when I needed it, so I can do the same for her._ Mamoru thinks as he slides down the wall to the floor.

They sit there for a while, Usagi staring out into the darkness of the night, the moonlight shifting across her complexion every once in a while. Mamoru sitting across from her, watching how she sits there so still as though a single movement might be the end of her.

Usagi stares out the window, seeing all the deaths of her guardians, her sisters, her love and herself over and over again.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Jadeite comes to Kasei, the room is completely dark. It's the night before their wedding, so she is expecting him. As he enters her room, she smiles at him, until she sees the silver of his sword._

_Serenity is at the door, just about to knock, when she hears the scream. When she opens the door, she sees Kasei, her white nightgown dripping red. Jadeite has already disappeared, heading back to the base where he and the other generals will lead the soldiers into the attack. Serenity screams, footsteps fall heavily outside the door. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter enter the room to see their comrade dead in her bed._

_*Flashback*_

_Zoisite comes upon Mercury, his sword glistening red from the blood of the Moon soldiers. He stares at her, the debate battling in his eyes. He mouths to Mercury, _**_"I'm sorry, Suisei."_**

_The sword comes down so fast upon her, that she has no time to react, no scream or anything is heard._

_*Flashback*_

_Jupiter sends lightening bolt after bolt at the men in front of her, trying to knock every one of them down, so that her hime is safe. Nephrite stands in front of her. She sighs a sound of relief that he is still there for her. She reaches out to him, he takes her into his arms. She kisses his lips thankful that he is still there for her, for his prince and her princess._

_"_**_I'm sorry, Storm. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you."_**_ He states before he takes the dagger out of his sleeve and stabs her through her back directly into her heart._

_*Flashback*_

_Venus stands grand at the entrance to the palace doors. She watches as her comrades fall by the hands of the ones they love. She feels the evil intent that Daemond has placed into their hearts. Tears fall down her eyes as she watches. Kunzite walks up to her. She looks at him, the glint of determination shown deeply in both of their eyes._

_"Do what you must, Kunz, but remember I am the personification of love and life, and why would I ever lie to you?" She states to him, as he takes out his sword and her sword comes out._

_"Why would I trust a word you say now, Beauty? Your Queen has ordered Endymion's death, and I will ensure that my Prince lives."_

_They battle each other, blades clashing, the sounds carry to Endymion and Serenity. She cries out for Venus, having already seen Mercury and Jupiter fall. Venus's cry rings out into the night, followed by a musculature yell of defeat. Endymion calls out for Kunzite, only to hear emptiness._

_*Flashback*_

_"Go, Sere! Go now!" Endymion yells at her as Daemond approaches their hiding spot. She is stuck to the spot as Daemond and Endymion start dueling. Endymion gets a few slashes into Daemond's sides and face. Daemond takes his sword into both of his hands, raising it above his head. With a downwards motion, the sword lands into Endymion's chest. She screams as she runs to him._

_His sword falls to the ground with a clang. Deamond reaches for her hand as she kneels by Endymion's side, his blood soaking the bottom of her dress. Daemond pulls Serenity up, she reaches for the sword as she stands. "You think that you own me now, Daemond? You will never have me!" She states as she rips her hand away from him, takes the sword into both hands and moves it upwards into her heart._

_*End of Flashbacks*_

_

* * *

_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_So I sit down and I cry too_

_And don't let her see_

Usagi rubs her eyes as she crawls to the bed, the moonlight caressing her softly. She cries into the comforter as she reaches the bed. Mamoru watches as his love becomes something less than the exuberant girl that he fell in love with. _I don't know what to do..._ Mamoru thinks to himself, feeling the tears that are slowly falling down his cheeks.

_I can't cry in front of her, she can't know how much this hurts me to see her so sad, in so much pain._ He moves away from the spot he was, to one closer to the door, and he crumples to the ground. The tears falling from his eyes as he watches his love become more and more upset as the night wears on.

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

Mamoru watches as Usagi continues to cry, hours have passed since that first tear fell like a diamond to the floor. She is so far down in her pain and suffering, and Mamoru feels helpless against her pain.

_I know she has tried her best to think better of everything that happened, but she has such a big heart, that the pain of knowing deaths, of knowing what happened to all those that she does love... I just don't know what more I can do for her. _Mamoru thinks to himself as his tears come down less often, and his arms feel empty and incomplete without Usagi in them.

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_She'll be all right_

_She'll be all right_

_Just not tonight_

Usagi crawls into the bed, pulling the covers over her head, closing her eyes. _I just have to make it to morning. Tomorrow, tomorrow everything can be talked about, everything can be made better. I will be all right, as soon as the light comes, everything will be all right. _She thinks to herself as she closes her eyes.

A weight comes down on the other side of the bed, bring her closer to it. Mamoru stays on the outside of the covers as he lays next to Usagi and holds her in his arms. She hiccups as the crying starts again. He stays next to her, holding her, whispering sweet words of encouragement and love.

_Why? Why does he love me so much? How can he love me? I let everyone down... They all died because of me. Ohhhhhh.... Why!_ She thinks to herself as she cries into the blanket that separates them.

Mamoru holds her, his tears wetting the pillow below his head. They are silent tears, tears of sorrow and reflection. Tears for his beloved and all of the pain that she is going through. He holds her as her tears lessen and her breathing becomes even and soft.

_She's asleep. Oh, we will talk tomorrow. Right now, I am just happy that she can sleep some and that her diamonds are no longer falling. Because when her tears fall, I feel so helpless and all I want to do is comfort her. But, she is never sad, so I am so lost when it comes to her tears._ He thinks to himself as he cuddles closer to her.

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

He thinks of the night, of all of her tears and grief and he cries while she sleeps. He cries for the loss of her innocence, her joy, and her life. He cries tears of disappointment that she will forever have that sorrow in her, and that she will continue to have to have sorrow as long as Daemond lived.

* * *

_Well, there you go... I always thought that when they regained their memories in the TV show and manga, that it was strange that Usagi didn't go into a depression, especially since she is always so happy, you would think that having seen your friends and loved one died you would be depressed. So anyways, read and review. Hope you liked this installment._

_-Belle Usako_


	17. Interlude: Author's Note

**BIG TIMEAUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey there everyone! I just want to give thanks to everyone that reads my story everyday and those that have given me reviews have made my day happy so much. I want to apologize to everyone about how long it has been since my last update on _Where Do I Belong?_ **

**I want to be honest with everyone, first off, I lost my job almost immediately after I posted my latest chapter. It had me very depressed and I couldn't write and be true to the characters at that time. Then, after a few months, I got another job, and then it was the Seasonal time of year, and you know how hard it can be around that time. I had to find gifts for everyone and make sure my two-year old son was happy as well. But I did have a muse working for me, only thing was, she was more interested in a vampire fiction that has begun to sound amazing... I am thinking of posting it on here... Look out for _Witch's Blood_**_. _**But I am hoping that soon, after the New Year, that I will be getting more time and muses to work with me on WDIB. So please stand with me.**

**Lastly, I want to say, that if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for WDIB, please feel free to leave a review or PM me, because anything will help out. I love you all for being such great reviewers and readers.**

**-Belle-chan**


	18. Chapter 16: Ash, Elder, Plum and Pear

_AN: Okay, so it has been a really long time since I last had inspiration for Where Do I Belong? But as I sit here watching my son playing on the chair, I thought of Venus, and how she sees her hime breakdown in front of her. So it got me thinking, and here is the results. I hope that everyone enjoys the next installment of WBID and that all will write your wonderful reviews, even you anonymous readers, anything and everything is appreciated, I will get down on my knees and beg if you will just review for me. Also, I was feeling really weird one day and wrote a story called Who Knew Sailor Moon Was Such A Hentai? Feel free to read and give reviews._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Ash, Elder, Plum and Pear**

The girls had been covering for Usagi with her family for the last several days, going from home to home, until there was no one else left to cover for her. She was deep within the memories of the fallen kingdom, Mamoru watching from the side, taking her in his arms whenever she would let him.

Minako watched from the doorway of his bedroom, as her hime paced restlessly across the room, as thousands of image assaulted her, as she silently took them inside of her. She could feel the despair and angst of her hime, her cousin, and died inside for not protecting her better. Usagi was no longer the golden-haired, carefree child that she was a week ago; indeed, now, if you were to look at her you would see a young woman, silver-haired, and silken, cerulean eyes filled with depths of despair and age. Minako shook her orange-tinted blonde hair, thinking of ways to help bring her hime out of this funk. _Ash, Elder, Plum and Pear... Ash, Elder, Plum and Pear... Protection, banishment, healing and love, the four things to always have around._ She finally thought, as her sea-glass eyes watched another round of her hime's pacing.

Turning around from the doorway, she waved her hand towards the other three girls in the front room. 'I'll be back soon,' She said to them through their mind-link, walking over to the couch that their bags covered. A variety of blues, brown with green and blackish red heads nodded their agreement, watching her every move as she picked up her side bag, heading out the door. She walked along the pathways looking for the trees that would help her hime. Her hands whispered along the trunks as she walked along, Apple, Mulberry, Hawthorne, Ash, the trees whispered to her as she touched the trunk of the Ash tree.

Looking to the tree, she begged of it to release a branch to free her hime from her horrid memories. As she closed her eyes, her prayers in earnest now, she heard a thunk come from her side. She opened her eyes quickly, her eyes whipping around to locate the point of origin for the sound. A branch landed haphazardly on the ground next to her. She smiled her thanks to the tree, placing the branch in her side bag, before heading onward to the next tree on her list.

Many miles wore on as she looked for an Elder tree, one that would willingly release its' branch to her. Elder was sacred to the Goddess, and was never to be taken from, only offers were acceptable. Several of the Elders that she had accosted already had denied her anything from their bodies. The Plum and the Pear trees had given her the branches necessary without a second thought, as though they understood her need to give her hime some rest from the unrelenting images. _I __mustn't give up, I must find a willing Elder that will give to me the last of the requirements to guard my Princess, my Sister, my Cousin for one night of peaceful sleep, allowing her the time she needs to pull herself together._ She thought to herself, as the trees continued on in an endless stream. Pulls of different energy coming from each one, until the pull of another Elder came upon her. She wondered along the path until the Elder stood tall and proud in front of her. Kneeling down in front of the sacred tree, she bowed her head in reverence to the sacred tree of the Goddess.

'Elder tree, sacred tree of the Goddess that be, I ask of thee, to give freely, a gift of yourself to free my princess from all that follows her so horribly. A gift of twig, branch, or berries, leaves even would appease the need of yourself for my princess, ever so in need. I ask of thee, sacred Elder tree, to give of yourself freely.' She prayed reverently, telepathically pleading to the tree.

She watched as the tree began to glow a soft white, starting at the roots, and heading above where her head bowed. Slowly she lifted her head, following the glowing light as it engulfed the Elder tree. 'Rise, young Venus, child of the Goddess of love and fertility. You have search far and near for true ways of healing your young Princess of the Moon. I will give of myself to thee, in an exchange of favor when time calls upon thee. The Great Goddess will call upon thee, in her time of need, a favor of sorts that you must give willingly. Do you so agree?' The tree responded, the voice neither feminine or masculine, but all empowering.

Venus looked upon the tree, her eyes growing wide with the thought of the Great Goddess coming to her. She nodded her head quickly, wanting more than anything to get Serenity back to herself. 'Yes, sacred tree, I will give everything of myself in order to appease the Great Goddess and whatever she may ask of me.' Venus replied readily.

The branches shook slightly, moving as though they were invisible arms that wrapped around Venus ever so gently. A single branch, thin yet thick, fell in front of her knees as the tree whispered softly. 'May you go in peace.' Venus looked down at the branch that laid in front of her, surprise and wonderment flickering throughout her eyes.

Gently she picked up the branch, placing it into the bag on her side. Smiling, she stood up, walking away from the small enclosure of trees before taking a giant leap onto the nearest building top. Bounding from building to building she went until she reached the building before Mamoru's apartment. Locating his balcony, she jumped softly onto the clear landing of it. Four heads turned towards the glass windows at the sound of her landing. She smiled softly as she gestured towards the door.

Makoto stood up, her brownish green hair glistening in the setting sun's light as she opened the door for her leader. 'Did you get what you were searching for Venus?' She asked.

Orange-tinted blonde hair flew all over as she nodded her head. 'Keep Serenity in the center of the room, while I set up the room for her sanity to return.' Makoto nodded her head in agreement, walking towards Ami and Rei, while Mamoru paced nervously in the kitchen.

The four girls walked united into the bedroom where Serenity had been holding up. Blues, reds, and greens gathered around the silver-haired woman, as Venus pulled out the Ash tree branch, standing towards the East, she knelt down, placing the branch onto the floor. "Ash tree, protection is needed of thee, protect my hime, and bring her peace ever so lightly." Standing up, she walked to the North side of the room, going winder-shin, counter-clockwise, the way of banishment to place the Elder tree branch on the floor.

"Elder tree, sacred tree of the Goddess that be, banishment is needed of thee, protect my hime, and bring her peace ever so lightly." Continuing onward towards the West side of the room, she placed the Plum tree branch on the floor.

"Plum tree, healing is asked of thee, protect my hime, and bring her peace ever so lightly." In the center of the room, three girls held Serenity in their arms as she wailed and cried against the assault of images that plagued her. Venus watched as each branch seemed to bring her hime's cries down little by little. The Pear branch laid in her hand as she walked to the South. Breathing deeply, she bent down and placed it upon the floor.

"Pear tree, love is asked of thee, protect my hime, and bring her peace ever so lightly." She begged, her voice catching slightly as she finished saying the chant. The room fell silent as the silver-haired woman in the center closed her eyes. Venus watched from the side of her room as her princess fell into the arms of Mars.

"Place her on his Majesty's bed. Let her get some rest and then when she wakes we can find a way of helping her through this." Venus commanded. Mars nodded her head in agreement as Mercury and Jupiter grabbed Serenity's feet and held her underneath her back. Walking as a unit, the three carried the reason for their existence to the bed, laying her down upon the silken sheets. As Serenity laid down upon the bed, her guardians' hands fell away, and she curled her legs up against her chest, arms wrapping around them. Mamoru watched as his love curled up, nodding to the Senshi, he walked to the bed, kneeling down, he finally held the silver-haired woman in his arms. He smiled his gratitude towards the four girls as they walked away from the comforting scene of their princess in the arms of her one true love.

* * *

_EAN: Okay, so it wasn't very long, or very informative, but it brought Serenity out of her endless depression and maybe it can help me get my inspiration back to continue and finish this story. Please, read, write and review, anyone is welcome to review, good, bad, or indifferent. Even "Good job." Is much appreciated. Thank you for reading everyone._

_Love,_

_Belle-chan_


	19. Chapter 17: A New Morning

**Chapter 17**

**A New Morning**

Serenity woke to a warm embrace encompassing her, she smiled into the warm chest that she was snuggled against. _This is the most perfect of mornings._ She thought to herself as she bought up a hand to slowly draw circles against the chest she was smiling against. As though her fingers were the magic touch of waking up, Mamoru stirred against her. He smiled as he felt the fingers touch his chest ever so lightly. "Ummm, Usa-ko, I know that you are happy to see me, but if you don't stop that now, you may see how very happy that I am to see you awake." He stated quietly against her hair.

She tilted her head back to look into his midnight eyes, "Oh, Endymion, you're so silly. We've done this thousands of times before." She laughed, her twinkling silver blue eyes shone with mischief.

"Yes, Serenity, we have done this many times in our past life, but in our current incarnations we have not done this at all." He laughed.

She blinked her eyes, the memories of the last couple of months hitting her like a blast of water from a hose. "Oh, Mamo-chan. What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing Minako coming in the door at my house when everything bombarded me."

From the doorway, Minako smiled to herself, _At least the ritual worked, she seems more centered, although her waking just as Serenity concerns me. She should have had both memories at once, not at internals._ She thought to herself as she slowly back away from the royal chamber.

She walked into the front room to tell her sister-in-arms that Usagi was awake, and seemed well but there was no girls in the living room, just a tall silver-haired man, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. _Kunzite!_

"Kuchinashi," He turned towards her, as he heard her voice exclaim his name through their link. "How is the Prince and Princess?" He asked, remaining professional when all he wanted to do was whisk her into his arms and plant a thousand kisses upon her face.

Minako stiffened as he said her name from thousands of years ago. "The Hime has awaken, refreshed it seems. The Prince is watching her as we speak to see if there are any terminal effect from the overload of memories." She stated as she started to walk to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, or perhaps one of Mamoru's hidden stash of Mountain Dew. Kunzite watched as she stiffened, shaking his head internally he was hoping for a more welcoming greeting, but had thought that the worst would happen. This was mild coming from Kuchinashi.

"Kuchinashi, please, we need to speak." Kunzite tried to begin.

"Stop right there, Kunzite. My name is no longer Kuchinashi. I am Aino Minako, the leader of the Hime's Senshi. You have created a high offense to her highness in the last lifetime you had. I will not forgive you so easily. My sisters-in-arms have every right to love their soul mates, to trust them and forgive them at their own free will. However, I will not forgive you that easily, there was too much at the end to forgive you at first sight." She stated as she turned around and faced him, having to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. "I cannot forgive and forget the hurtful things that you said that last night, nor will I forgive you for letting Daemond into the palace to destroy my hime."

Kunzite bowed his head in acquisition. He turned away from the orange-tinted hair that he had once loving shifted through his fingers, away from the sea-glass eyes that had gazed over with adoration and love for him once upon a time, and walked to the balcony door. "Please tell the Prince that if he has need of us to just call. I hope even though you have hardened your heart against me, that we may work together to protect the Prince and his hime this lifetime. So that maybe I can show you that I have indeed changed." He stated as he flew from the balcony into the early morning sky.

In the kitchen, Minako's heart was breaking apart. _I should have forgive him, I should have let him take me into his arms, I should have..._ The thoughts keep running through her mind as she slowly slide down the refrigerator door to the floor, silent tears falling from her eyes.

IN THE BEDROOM

Usagi slowly unwound herself from Mamoru's arms as she scooted towards the end of the bed. Sitting up on the edge, her hair fell over her arms in waves of silver. "It's true, isn't it? I'm the princess that Ami and Makoto were looking for? How can I be a princess? I'm klutzy, lazy, and have no academic achievements other than failure. How is that princess material?" She questioned herself.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It doesn't matter about klutziness, laziness, or if you have the brains of a Mercurian, all that matters is the size of your heart, and Usa-ko, you're heart is the size of the solar system. You are the very being that I fell in love with a thousand years ago, and here today because of your huge heart."

She smiled a little. She looked down at her clothes, wrinkled and unkempt. "Mamo-chan, Endy, oh Goddess, I don't know what to call you... May I please take leave of your bathroom and possible a shirt and pants?"

He laughed, "Of course, Usa-ko, and I think it would be a little odd if you started calling me Endymion in front of everyone nowadays."

"Of course." She replied, sliding off of the bed, "Umm, where is the bathroom?"

Mamoru pointed to the door on the opposite side of the room. "It's over there, Usa-ko. Go ahead and start getting ready and I'll grab you some clothes to wear."

She smiled at him thankfully. Heading towards the bathroom, she turned around once to look at him, he had lavender tracing his hair, and his eyes held spots of gold in them, but otherwise all she could see was the same man that she fell in love with in this lifetime. She opened the door and stepped through to the bathroom. A huge mirror dominated one of the walls. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Long silver hair cascaded down her back and trailed on the floor going out the door, she pulled all her hair in the bathroom and then shut the door. She walked closer to the mirror and looked at her face, it was no longer childish in looks, but held a regal bearing that she had never once had in this lifetime. Her eyes were laced with silver as they looked back at her. She shook her head, trying to think of an explanation that she could reasonable give to her Terran family now that she was fully Lunarian.

She slowly took off her dirty clothes after starting the water, stepping into the shower, she let the hot water cascaded down her body as she let it take away all the darkness and evil that had lurked around her after the memories bombs.

Outside of the bathroom, Mamoru slowly stood up and stretched. He walked out into the living room, hoping that maybe one of the girls would have some clothes for his Usa-ko to borrow. He could not find a single person in the living room, but could hear sniffles coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he could see Minako slumped against the refrigerator. "Minako-chan!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he squatted down by her.

Minako looked up into the eyes of her hime's Prince. She hardened herself before she spoke. "Yes, your majesty. I am fine, just a little overwhelmed by my hime's recovery." She stated.

"Yes, I have much to be thankful for because of you. Please, if it is not any inconvenience, do you have some clothes that Usa-ko may use? I told her she could take a shower while I located some clothes for her." Mamoru replied, not completely believing her story.

EAN: So here is a little more that just came to me, just hope and pray guys that my writer's block will leave me alone so that I may at least finish this story. Thanks everyone!

Belle-chan


End file.
